Earth United
by Thefrostymarksman
Summary: When a military trained vigilante is on the case you know its going to be a huge undertaking. His identity both a shock and a mystery in its own right. Will this vigilante be able to uncover there place in the universe or will it be an undertaking to big? Time for you to find out. I don't own anything but the storyline and the OC's. all rights to their creators.
1. Prologue

Prologue

August 1st, 2020. The storm had not let up, it had arrived about a month ago and was devouring entire cities. Within days of this storm's arrival five major cities had been reduced to urban swamps. The pacific front was the first that was hit hard. San Francisco was completely unprepared and suffered a major Wipeout within minutes. Los Angeles had evacuated but it wasn't enough as it was hit just minutes after inflicting heavy damage and casualties. The north Atlantic front was hit hard with Miami New York and Washington DC going under within minutes of each other. Five major cities gone in a heartbeat as if they had been targeted. With all this happening it made people feel as if Atlantis was real. An urban legend hunting down these cities as if they were prey. The rain was crashing down like artillery in a warzone and was making conditions much worse. Smaller floods were being reported all over the world but the United States was hit hardest with over one hundred and twenty million confirmed dead all over the world, two hundred million homeless and seventy million people unaccounted for. Nearly every major city on earth stopped reporting in about a week ago. The entire United States Navy was deployed to assist with evacuations and the US Airforce flying over looking for survivors it had stretched the US Military to its limit. Militaries cops coast guard customs and private mercenaries from almost every corner of the planet formed a huge combat search and rescue force to assist those who needed help. What was making resources become stretched thinner was the two war fronts the US were pulled in too. The US Army was fighting a huge war in Korea whilst fighting terrorist organisations in Afghanistan.

The North Koreans had declared a state of war against the United States and her allies. The DMZ became no man's land for the nine million North Koreans since the US had set up multiple trench lines made up of machine gun nests, anti-tank teams and anti-air teams. In support they had m1 abrams and m2 bradleys. This was a 30 to 1 situation for the US and they were holding very well. Then Guam happened. It came out of the blue and the world was completely unprepared. You see Guam was one of only three operational airbases available for both the war effort and the catastrophic emergency response agencies. The other two were in Brazil deep in Amazon rainforest and the deserts of Australia. Guam suffered a surprise assault that left no survivors, and billions of dollars' worth of prototype gear and research in the hands of a new terrorist mercenary crew.

Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook, one of the most legendary soldiers to have ever step foot on this Earth. A lot of people say he was born to lead humanity to a new age but he denied it in a heartbeat saying that he only committed to this because it was destiny telling him to do so. He was about three years old when he was diagnosed with an unknown terminal disease but when he was offered the super soldier program he took a chance. Now it was believed that he was they only living super soldier to survive the program. He had lost so much but gained a twenty-fold more. A prophecy stated about him being connected to the protectors of humanity the custodians and the honour guard. The custodians and the honour guard have fought for centuries over who was the rightful protector of humanity but Commander Westbrook was about to set in stone the history and legends told countless generations to come of his bravery, cunningness and will to fight for everyone regardless of the allegiance. Frost being a super soldier that's one thing, being an honour guard champion, the custodian legend and master of all elements that made him something more. However, Frost had not discovered this yet.

Twenty-five years before the birth of Commander Westbrook his great grandfather drew up the plans for a warship. He named it the Titan. A huge warship designed for space. The first of its kind at least. Originally designed as a destroyer class dreadnought Frost would go on to change it in to a battleship class dreadnought at twelve years old. The Titan consisted of 12000 cannons on multiple types and calibres. It would also have gun emplacements anti air cannons 105mm cannons, 75mm cannons, 25mm cannons, 4 prototype railguns located across the ship with each shot having a blast yield of a 150 kiloton blast, 50mm repeaters designed to tear apart destroyers, carriers and frigates, six 400mm cannons with three on the front of the ship and three on the back of the ship, 75mm anti air guns designed to create suppressive fire and bog down enemy fighters when they approached the ship, a prototype fusion core which had yet to provide power for this super dreadnought, heavy armour designed to protect the dreadnought from attacks at any angle and a prototype volcano cannon designed to rupture an entire fleet with a single shot frying enemy electronics and destroying the vessels. The ship was equipped with 60 hanger bays that could hold fighters, bombers and attack gunships.

It was during parade week that the Titan was unveiled and when Commander Westbrook had proposed creating a fleet to assist the Titan. The top 15 nations agreed while the rest disagreed. The resources were put to work within the hour and fleet was built two years later. The second dreadnought to be built was the Crusader. Humanity's first destroyer class dreadnought capable of levelling multiple vessels in mere seconds. Classed as a super destroyer it packed 45mm rapid fire anti-ship cannons, carrying a payload of 60 inter-planetary ballistic cruise missiles, tomahawk cruise missiles and tornado rocket pods. The tornado rocket pods contained XC-1 rockets, an unguided rocket capable of levelling the strongest of structures.

The third vessel to join Humanity's fleet was the redeemer, a super aircraft carrier capable of carrying thousands of aircraft and contained two railguns as well as 50mm repeaters adapted to become anti-air guns. It also had thirty 50 calibre machinegun pods located throughout the vessel. Each gun pod contained two 50 cal machineguns plus it contained fifteen smart AA missiles.

The fourth vessel to join the fleet was the artillery class dreadnought given the name Slingshot. It held four 300mm cannons capable of causing huge amounts of damage, two 155mm cannons designed for support fire and twelve 105mm cannons to support ground troops. This vessel was designed as the fire support of the fleet capable of causing huge amounts of damage and suppress enemy movement before allies would be in the fight.

The fifth and final vessel was a heavy cruiser dreadnought nicknamed the harbinger for its ability to move fast and cause damage. It was delayed for two years over fears of a lack of resource to keep the fleet mobile. The weaponry of the harbinger included multiple 200m howitzers two railguns and quad 50 cal machinegun pods. It was very well armoured and could easily take a punch.

Then it happened. Five years ago, Commander Westbrook disappeared without a trace. Within a few weeks of his disappearance a vigilante called the Ghost started his war against injustice. He started with taking down muggers and small-time drug dealers. Then he struck hard. Serial killers, corrupt officials, cartels, private mercs set on crime, heist men, crime families and dictators all became targets for him. In his five war he never killed anyone just incapacitated them and the prisons were over-booked by his methods.

Present time:

The rain refused to yield as it continued to fall, the Ghost overlooked the warehouse through his night vision binoculars. It was cold, ice cold. He lowers his binoculars after seeing the warehouse with many security guards and engineers walking about then he looked at his watch. 02:00. Something wasn't adding up and Then Ghost decided he would move in. He approached the warehouse before climbing onto its roof. He opened the vent cover before pulling the pin to his tear gas grenade dropping it in the vent. He proceeded to the roof entrance, placing a gas mask on, breaking a roof window before pushing a rope down. Seeing as all the people inside were unconscious he fast roped into the warehouse. He began to see a faint blue light from underneath the door. As he approached one of the grunts had a flamethrower and fired on him burning half of the mask off. Ghost ran for the door whilst he shot a sleeper dart at the grunt which hit him making the grunt fall to the floor asleep. Ghost approached the door opening it to see a large silver cased device. Ghost ran his hands on the cover before looking at the desk. He approached the desk picking up the documents and a dossier. He would read this later once his mission here was complete. Then he turned back to the device seeing the control panel power up. As Ghost tried to move for the control panel he suddenly got caught in the field of this device's power before pulling him in. then everything went white.


	2. Chapter 1

It had all happened in a heartbeat. He went from a warehouse to a space station room. Ghost hit the floor with a thud. Ghost quick got to his feet examining the room before hearing voices, he ran to side of the door waiting for the people to arrive. Then in walked two people walking pass him without noticing him. The first was a male about 6-foot-tall in black wearing a mask which had bat like ears and a bat symbol on his chest. He looked well trained and Ghost took a mental not of this. His black cape touched the floor. The second person was a female about 6 ft tall. Her jet-black hair was beautiful and was down below her shoulders, her ocean blue eyes brought out the beauty in her while she wore red and white boots and a swim-suit piece suit that consisted of the colours of the US flag. On her wrists she had two shiny silver bracelets, and, on her hip, she had a golden rope.

The alarm of this station suddenly roared to life and Ghost hid behind the crates nearby as the two people he had been watching had quickly left the room. Once Ghost was sure they were gone he quickly ran to the window to see thousands of warships of different sizes and magnitudes including the UNS Titan, the UNS Crusader, the UNS Redeemer, the UNS Slingshot and the UNS Harbinger surrounding Earth. It was at this point that Ghost had realised that something massive had occurred. The radio waves generated a major panic with many different sides being formed. This was when Ghost had realised that without Marshall Commander Westbrook this situation would quick escalate into a full-blown war with millions being put in peril.

Ghost quickly ran out of the room he was in and began approaching the bridge of this station. Ghost got into position and quickly climbed into the vent before approaching the vent that entered the bridge. Ghost began listening in on the meeting between all the superheroes.

"As many of you are aware approximately one hour ago a major universal incident had occurred. Many universes were brought together forming a single universe. This has caused a major situation will the militaries who are on the Earth." Batman informed his allies.

Ghost quickly dropped down and joined the crowd blending in with the crowd. Supergirl and Superman realised that the meeting was compromised and decided to approach Ghost, but they had a major problem. Ghost already knew.

Many heroes had begun to space away from Ghost revealing him to the heroes. Ghost simply cursed under his breath as his plan had just backfired. Both parties were tense and neither wanted to move in case it kicked started a war within the room. Ghost watched as Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso only for Ghost to stare his harsh unforgiving look at many of the heroes making many to back off. Batman quickly jumped down to the others and watched as Ghost continued to study the heroes one by one. It was at this point that multiple heroes lunged for Ghost only to be quickly put down hard. Ten minutes of heavy fighting later and Ghost has devastated many of the heroes. The only ones left standing was Martian manhunter, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batman and Superman. Ghost had realised that he was quickly depleting his energy. Supergirl had tried to open the lines for communication between them only to suffer the wrath of Ghost's harsh stare. Ghost readied himself for the final fight before Superman lunged for him. Superman had made a big mistake and Ghost capitalised on it by grabbing Superman's cape and slamming him into the floor with a nasty crunch that would cripple most humans. Batman and Ghost began to spar heavily against each other and it lasted for at least 20 minutes before Wonder Woman saw her chance to sidekick Ghost to the head sending him flying into the wall. She then threw her lasso at Ghost and tied him up before sending him to a cell.

Two hours had passed since Ghost had been captured and Ghost was waiting on the opportunity to arise. In the time spent in the cell Ghost had used his power of synthesis to regenerate a lot of the energy he had depleted. Batman had looked at the gear seized of Ghost before contacting the members of the justice league who were ready for action.

Earth was about five minutes away from a nuclear Armageddon and the justice league were trying to get all the leaders to negotiate. Batman had entered Ghost's cell before clearing his throat to get Ghost's attention. Batman began to put evidence on the table.

"You know what these are?" Batman pointed to the picture of the multiverse before Ghost arrived and after Ghost arrived.

Ghost took a moment to study the photo before he realised that the weapon he had touched had interlinked all the universes as one. This made Ghost then reply.

"So, the picture here is of the multiverse, right?" Batman nodded then Ghost continued "The situation looks to be as if all the universes just bonded into one."

As Ghost finished saying this the alarm sounded again but Ghost wanted in on this. "Batman, I want to help…if you got room for someone of my calibre" Ghost requested, and Batman quickly accepted this request and got Ghost to follow him.

Ghost and Batman had arrived at the command room and many heroes who had responded to the alarm looked at Ghost with caution all over their faces.

"Batman im going to need my gear." Batman nodded and a crate containing all of Ghost's equipment was brought over. Ghost geared up and prepared for the briefing.

"Ghost has offered to assist us with this emergency. It seems negotiations between all the major groups around Earth are at breaking point. Ghost you know how to negotiate?"

Ghost nodded before grabbing his bow. He knew that this bow had saved him more times than he dares count. Batman then deployed Ghost to the site of the negotiations as Ghost's induction test for the Justice League. Ghost began approaching the site when two alliance soldiers began approaching him. Both clearly underestimating the situation in front of them. As Ghost approached them, they radioed in for backup seeing the level of gear that was being carried by Ghost. Ghost suddenly ran for the two soldiers pushing them to cover as a bullet zipped pass them and slammed against the wall of the security hut. The two soldiers looked at Ghost then Ghost told them to call for reinforcements. The two grunts did just that and within a minute two Humvees both with fifty calibre machinegun turrets began laying down suppressing fire as what man saw as thousands of grunts with low quality guns charged towards the negotiation site.

Ghost grabbed his combat knife and charged towards the enemies in a display of true courage and honour as he began Close quarter fighting against several grunts. Within a minute Ghost had delivered a huge impact to the wave of grunts trying to kill the security forces defending the disclosed location. It was at this point that Ghost drew from its sheath, his officer sword before charging at the enemy combatants. As the fighting intensified Ghost continued to tear through the grunts who dared to attack. It was at this point that the enemies began firing artillery at Ghost and his new allies. Within seconds Ghost had at least twenty rounds slam against his position. When the smoke cleared Ghost's, clothing was torn to shreds and his neck gaiter had been torn to pieces revealing the face of Marshall Commander Westbrook. Cameras had caught the action and the world was shocked. Marshall Commander Westbrook was breathing, and he intended to fight onwards. Many cheers could be heard from his allies as they saw their famed super soldier leading from the front once more. The UN security council, SHIELD, UNSC, UNSA, and the Alliance continued to discuss terms but agreed that they would involve the commander when he returned from combat.

As the enemy combatants retreated one of them approached Frost and drew out his sword. Frost knew straight away that once this combatant was dealt with he would have to deliver terms for a united Humanity. The cameras focused on the two in the middle of the blood-stained battleground and watched. All the world could do was watch. For Frost this was just another routine operation but to the rest of the world it was an attempt at a creating an extinction level event for humanity.

Both warriors lunged at each other striking with fury by unmeasurable means. Frost understood without his top performance he was likely going to suffer a brutal fight. The duel lasted hours and by the end Frost had delivered the killing blow swiftly yet with extreme efficiency. For first time in 16 hours Frost could enjoy the silence.

6 hours had passed, and the king of Atlantis had arrived but the leaders of Themyscira had yet to arrive to sign the UN's Declaration of the sovereignty of Nations. Frost had declared that with humanity united we would have hundreds of colonies by the end of the decade alone. If Frost was anything he was optimistic. Wonder Woman arrived to sign the agreement on behalf of the Amazons.

2 hours later with the declaration signed and the official speeches over Frost retired to his quarters. Frost looked in the mirror and realised that Earth was severely overpopulated and required the population be dispersed on to the colonies of Mars, Harvest and Reach. Within hours of this, Frost ordering this hundreds of civilian ships shipped out to the new colonies and many worlds were claimed by the expanding United Earth Government. 6 hours passed on and Frost would be meeting individuals from each organisation and receive the commission of the Fleets of Earth. Frost in his white t-shirt that showed off his well-toned body and Jeans whilst wearing beige combat boots. Frost's dog tags shone bright and were visible. Frost arrived at the meeting place to see lots of unfamiliar faces. Frost decided to walk in and go towards the table showing exhibits of different kit used by different forces within the Human arsenals. Marshall Commander Westbrook looked at the table seeing the m16 assault rifle picked it up and tried it out to see whether he was going to adapt to the new weapon. Frost's face said it all as he looked at the clerk before pulling out his wallet, but the clerk insisted that the Commander takes the rifle free of charge. Many people in the room quickly realised that it was Frost and Frost decided in the faith of good press if there is any he would relax just for today. It was 2 hours into the meet and greet and Frost had signed hundreds of autographs, given major tips to a successful career and meet major heroes of other areas of humanity such as Commander John Shepherd, Petty officer John better known as Master Chief and Lt commander Ashley Williams. Admiral Hackett eventually decided to pay Shepherd and Williams a visit. Hackett had become a high ranking official in Humanity's armadas. Hackett knew what Frost wanted and simply handed commission of the 5 UNS ships created by the UN security council. The rest of the night remained civil and only got interesting when Lt commander Williams and Frost had begun getting cosy with each other.

Two weeks later.

Frost was on the UNS Titan's bridge and studying the new faces in his crews. The Lunar project costed 22.4 billion credits and consisted of two railgun stations, an enhanced radar and sonar station and a major cargo port where all cargo is sent to for examination before being sent Earth-Bound. Just as Frost went to check his holomap a silver vessel about the size of a stealth bomber but with a slightly longer wing length approached the fleet. The communications officer looked at frost signalling that an open communication was coming from the ship. Frost ordered the communication be opened and it was discovered that the ship was on the run from a warzone in a system about 10 light years from Humanity's territory. Frost ordered the ship be brought on the Titan and the people on the ship brought to the meeting room. Frost was waiting in the meeting room when the guests had been brought in with four armed soldiers as personal guards for the guests.

"Thank you for helping us" the young woman stated, "My name is Padme Amidala, the current queen of a system some distance from here called Naboo." The young queen then showed Frost a holographic image of Naboo.

"Your Highness, Im Marshall Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook of the United Nations. If I may ask what brings a queen and her specialist bodyguard team out to Humanity's turf?" Frost stated wishing to retrieve information on this.

"My home world was recently blockaded, and they plan to invade and kill millions if an intervention is not done." Padme stated with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Frost could see that something needed to be done and his blood was boiling for a fight. Frost signalled for her to follow him to the communications room and contacted the Admiralty Board requesting to launch a counter-offensive to secure Naboo. Since Frost is well Frost the Admiralty board agreed unanimously within seconds of the request being made. The look of relief on the queen's face was enough to know that Frost was doing this for Freedom of the people today.

The communication ended, and Frost prepared a huge invasion force to secure Naboo regardless of resistance. Tanks, Humvees, aircraft and weapons were loaded onto the transports who would deploy once most of the attack fleet had deployed to Naboo and blasted through the enemy space forces around Naboo.

The newly formed Armada consisted of 60 supercarriers, 1200 frigates, 200 corvettes, 120 battleships, 320 destroyers and 15000 fighters. The ground forces consisted of 1.3 million soldiers, 150,000 Humvees, 75 battle tank regiments, 27500 support vehicles as well as 15000 helicopters ranging from Apache and cobra gunships to hueys, Blackhawks, chinooks and pavelows for deploying infantry, evacuating civilian and wounded personnel.

Frost walked to the bridge of the UNS Titan to find Commander Shepherd and Master Chief standing there. Frost walked past nodding to them before ordering the armada to make for Naboo. Luckily Queen Amidala had given Frost the galactic map showing the co-ordinates of all the worlds within the republic. The fleet jumped through it's slip space portal arriving near the system of Naboo. Frost studied the types of ships that were blockading Naboo. A circular command ship with five frigates and twelve corvettes. Frost quickly ordered all hands to battle stations before ordering the UNS Titan to prepare its four major railguns for battle. The four railguns came to live with a buzzing anticipation from the crew wanting to see the railgun in a combat scenario first hand. Before Frost could order his comms officer to open a line to the enemy blockade the unknown ships open fired targeting the corvettes within the liberation fleet. Frost ordered for the Armada to fire on the enemy blockade and watched as the barrels of all four railguns glowed bright blue before sending a round into the cruisers firing on Frost's corvettes. Within minutes of firing the enemy armada blockading Naboo was little more than flaming scrap pile. Frost grabbed his combat vest putting it on before grabbing a scar-l with holographic sight and twelve magazines of ammo for his rifle. The invasion craft entered the planet's atmosphere. Frost then proceeded to board a Huey which then lifted off and flew towards Naboo's capital city of Theed.

The moment the transport helicopters flew into Theed's airspace hundreds of anti-air lasers light up to the sky. Frost looked out the side door and watched as a nearby Pavelow tail rotor burst into flames before spinning out of control crashing into a plaza.

"All helicopters deploy troops" Frost yelled over the radio.

Many helicopters landed, and the troops onboard disembarked before joining the fight towards the Palace. The sound of gunfire washed over Theed followed by laser fire from the battle droids and explosions as demolition teams quickly began destroying AA guns. Day turned to night and the fighting had not ceased. Frost continued to push towards the Palace and the troops behind him followed without question or a doubt to compromise the moment. The battle droids finally retreated after 16 hours in a brutal fire fight that left a small garrison of droids plus a tank to face the huge force Frost had at his disposal. Frost's forces had suffered casualties over 1,000 troopers had been injured but as if God had blessed them Frost suffered no fatalities over the course of the invasion. Frost quickly ordered for an m1a2 abrams tank to push up with the three spec ops teams that had just arrived to assist Frost in storming the palace. The heavy tank had pushed into the main courtyard of the palace firing one shell into the enemy tank sparking it ablaze as only 5 battle droids survived the blast only to be destroyed by 5 shots from the spec ops team closest to the tank. Frost and a team of 4 spec op operators quickly proceeded into the palace heading for the throne room. As the government of Naboo were about to be forced to sign the treaty 2 emp grenades were chucked into the room disabling them without any shots fired. Frost and his team kicked in the door and swarmed into the room securing the government of Naboo and the war criminals who enacted on this treaty.

Two days had passed since the liberation of Theed and the troops were preparing for the parade that would signify an end to the fighting of the UN led resolution mission. Frost in his military formals with his officer sword in his sheath marched towards the battalions of soldiers ready to march through the main plaza of Theed. Frost marched to the front of the battalions before ordering the march to begin. When the march began many civilians had come out to watch as the flag bearers followed behind Frost and the hundreds of thousands of soldiers who were parading.

As the parading forces in their military formals halted in front of the palace, Frost raised his sword, so it was dead centre in front of his face before sheathing the sword. The next couple of hours were filled with speeches of politicians from both the UN and the Government of Naboo. By the end of the parading Frost retired to his quarters on the UNS Titan. The UN had accepted Naboo with open arms as an independent nation. Frost laid down on his bed looking at the ceiling wondering about what happens next. The UN tasked his armada with guard duty. Negotiations had agreed that Naboo would be gifted with a defence fleet from the UNSC. Though that fleet were approximately two days out.

Two days later Frost watched as the UNSC defence fleet arrived. It consisted of 32 warrior class destroyers, 71 Sintaro class frigates, 15 mark two corvettes and 2 UNSA retribution class carriers. The mk.2 corvettes were a joint project between the major space powers that yet to become one major force. Each corvette was built with the power of a destroyer, the speed of a light frigate, the defence of a carrier and the stealth capabilities of a submarine. Each corvette contained two mac cannons as well as two high impact turbo lasers capable of tearing through the shields of any ship with just a few rounds and to add insult to injury to the enemy these lasers have full auto capability but require a more powerful reactor to ensure that these ships remain powered. The two Retribution class carriers are considered to be the parent model to the UNS Redeemer by many. The armour of the retribution carriers is capable of withstanding torpedoes, anti-ship missiles, railguns and repeater turbo lasers. These carriers were upgraded to hold two railguns and 2 super macs as well as minigun turrets to destroy enemy missiles in flight.

The transition of defence between the two fleets took a few minutes and with the new co-ordinates obtained from Naboo's Queen, Frost decided it was time to make some new friends.

2 weeks had passed since Frost's armada had met other life forms ranging from the mon Calamari to twi'lek. The UN had been busy setting up defence fleets and embassies for each race allowing them to be accepted into the

The UNS fleet had continued to push forward looking for new allies. The rest of the armada had finished their tasks and returned to Earth for new tasking. The five ships under Frost's command had arrived at Kamino. Frost decided that a VTOL gunship would be better for introductions.

Ten minutes passed by and the VTOL gunship had arrived at the landing pad. Frost disembarked from the vehicle, his UN blue beret firmly secured to his head and behind him a team of 4 spec op soldiers ready to assist where necessary. A figure walked to wards them, this figure had quite a long neck that reminded Frost of a giraffe and large eyes which seemed likely to pop out of their eye sockets.

"Welcome to Kamino, I am Taun We." The figure revealed herself to be a kaminoan.

"Thank you, my name is Marshall Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook of the United Nations. It is an honour to see that our first contact between each other has not resulted in bloodshed." Frost declared with courage and honour in his voice.

Taun We then began to lead Frost and the spec op soldiers to the prime minister of Kamino.

"Welcome to Kamino Marshall Commander" Prime minster Lama Su said.

"Thank you, Prime Minster. Today on behalf of the United Nations we would like to offer you a deal." Frost stated getting straight to business.

"I presume you would like us to join the United Nations as an ally I presume" The voice of the prime minster sounded almost weary, but Frost could understand caution.

"Well yes. I would also like for this to work well between our peoples. You have clearly developed a huge amount of advanced technology that if shared with Humanity and her allies will be a huge boost for the years to come. We would be able to help you become accustomed to the way the UN works and help your people in any way we possibly can."

"Well you do drive a good bargain, but how will our technology benefit Humanity and her allies?" the prime minster had become curious.

"You possess large quantities of war technology that would help us both wage war and ensure security. In return we provide large quantities of supplies, troops and any other resource you could need." Frost explained

"Very well Marshall Commander Westbrook today we will be a day long remembered in the history of the Kaminoans. The day of allegiance. We will join your United Nations" The prime minster proclaimed then offered Frost a handshake at which Frost accepted without hesitation

Four days had passed since the Kaminoans had joined the UN. Frost was on the Bridge of the UNS Titan above Earth wondering what was next.

On Shanxi:

General Joshua Shepherd, commander John Shepard's father, was currently introducing the new war technology he had received from the UN-Kamino defence deal signed by Marshall Commander Westbrook.

The AT-TE walkers were very quickly integrated into the heavy armour battalions while the AT-RT walkers were gifted to the 2nd recon battalion. The gunships and dropships were introduced into the UN Navy hours ago with many test flights underway. The y-wing bombers were introduced into the UNAF (United Nations Air Force) almost as soon as the deal was signed. V-19 torrents and z-95 head hunters were also signed into service.

The research ships at the heavy cargo port were loaded and ready to be escorted by a patrol fleet consisting of five mk.2 corvettes, 6 frigates and a destroyer. A recon ship had reported days earlier of a large object just floating there. The research ships had been ordered to discover what this object was.

4 hours later at the unidentified object:  
The research ships had been working hard to discover how this works. A spark of blue energy occurred and seemed to power the object. One ship decided to test it and poof. It was gone. It returned about 5 minutes later reporting the data back to Shanxi mission control. They would the data to the UN.

On the other side of the relay:

Three turian warships had detected a massive energy surge and quickly responded by going through the relay. When they arrived at the other side they saw a large quantity of ships near the relay and quickly open fired on the research vessels. The research vessels were quickly overwhelmed and destroyed provoking the now incoming patrol fleet which quickly intervened by firing back destroying two of the turian warships and heavily damaging the third one. Before they could finish it off it jumped back through the relay.

Palaven command:

The Turian Hierarchy was furious at the thought that 2 of its warships were so quickly disposed of. They ordered an armada attack back. Their armada consisted of 3 dreadnoughts, 250 corvettes, 45 destroyers and 6 carriers. The Turians wanted to suppress this so called new race and seize their technology however they were about to receive hell.

Earth:

The UN security council was in order and many were worried that the attack on the research teams would be a likelihood for an all-out war. The session lasted six hours and it was agreed that the patrol fleet would join the Shanxi defence fleet as a precautionary measure. Frost argued that a taskforce of spec op soldiers should be deployed just in case. The task force would be formed of two mk2 Spartans, a platoon of Orbital drop shock troopers, 2 fireteams of N7 marines, and 100 UN spec op soldiers from SAS, Navy Seals, Delta force and JTF 2. The taskforce was sent effective immediately and arrived at Shanxi four hours after departure.

Shanxi:

The defence fleet had activated an emergency blockade with railguns on the planet powering up. Troops dug in preparing for potential contact and martial law was declared with civilians being moved to shelters.

The turian armada had arrived and saw Shanxi. Their arrogance would be their undoing as they thought Shanxi was Humanity's home world. They quickly attacked the defence fleet and began landing at the space port. Railguns shot enemy shuttles out the sky. An emergency communication had made its way to Reach, the fortress world which was then relayed to the UN on Earth. An emergency meeting was declared, and a unanimous vote was given to relieve the colony of Shanxi.

Earth:

Frost prepared the fleet for combat ordering all hands to combat stations before they got underway. The liberation fleet was huge to say the least. The UNS Titan as the command vessel, 25 carriers including the UNS Redeemer and the UNSA retribution, 175 destroyers, 265 corvettes and 27 dreadnoughts. The fleet locked in the co-ordinates and made the jump.

Shanxi:

The defence fleet was quickly overwhelmed and forced to retreat since only a destroyer and a carrier were left. The railguns fired at the enemy warships destroying multiple carriers. The dreadnoughts slammed multiple rounds into the groundside railguns ensuring air supremacy. The Turians landed huge amounts of ground troops and attacked the capital city of Shanxi only to be ripped apart by the hundreds of tanks, machinegun nests and infantry platoons. The Turians suffered huge numbers of casualties and before long were forced to retreat. The turian vessels fired multiple rounds into the atmosphere hitting multiple civilian evacuation centres killing huge numbers of civilians and the turian ground forces shot hundreds of injured civilians.

The UN liberation fleet arrived to see some of the planet being pounded by orbital bombardments. The fleet open fired on the turian vessels ensuring brutal results as the fleet was torn apart only one dreadnought managed to escape. Hundreds of fighters, bombers and transports prepared for the ground phase of the operation to begin. They flew over the capital of Shanxi bombing multiple key sites allowing fresh troops to land and fighters to secure the skies.

Six hours of heavy fighting occurred before the turian ground forces surrendered. Many of the combatants both Human and Turian required medical aid and the UN Medical Corp ran throughout the battlefields on Shanxi treating wounds to all the wounded. The turian forces who survived were held in a massive camp 2 miles from the capital of Shanxi. Their weapons had been seized and sent to military HQ on Shanxi. The weapons would be shipped to Earth for research purposes. The AI in the UNS Titan had managed to secure all files from the turian dreadnought before it escaped. The intel the AI secured was sent straight to Earth for analysis.

LT commander Williams had boarded the UNS Titan and waited for Frost in his quarters. She could see all the pictures of Frost with different units, awards for his service and then a picture of him in his formals on the passing out parade. Frost had walked in to see her looking at the wall with the pictures and awards.

"Ms Williams?" Frost stated in his usual manner. She quickly turned around and saw Frost standing there.

"Marshall commander…" Frost signalled for her to drop the formalities

"Ash I must ask why you are here?" Frost asked before sitting on the sofa in his office.

"I wanted to see you again" Ash stated with a blush starting to form on her face.

When Frost realised what she meant he stated that he wasn't looking for a relationship and apologised for taking her down that path. She looked down with her face covered by her silk brown hair. Frost felt like he had delivered the ultimatum to her by accident.

"Ash…im sorry…" But it was too late as she quickly walked past him leaving the UNS Titan altogether.

Frost simply looked at the picture of him with his original commando team in Afghanistan before remembering exactly what happened.

Two weeks had passed without much occurring with the liberation fleet rearming, refuelling and preparing to receive the co-ordinates of the so-called parliament for the Turians. The citadel. Just as Frost had prepared the fleet for combat the comms officer for the UNS Titan quickly came forward bearing a salute. By the look of her, she looked no older than 22. Short brown hair, ocean blue eyes and delicate pale skin. Frost gave her a quick salute back.

"Sir, Admiral Hackett is contacting you" the comms officer stated

"Bring the communication up in my quarters" Frost replied

She flashed a gentle smile before replying "yes sir"

Frost nodded before departing for his quarters. Once Frost was in his quarters and was sure no one was listening he open the line of communication to Admiral Steven Hackett.

"Admiral?" Frost stated

"Frost we've got a situation" Frost simply looked at the hologram of Hackett.

"Well then, how may I be of service?" Frost replied

"We lost contact with LT commander Williams and her team of commandoes. She was seen on the planet Eden Prime. We lost communication at around 0850 local time and have not been able to re-establish communications." Hackett stated about to continue before Frost interrupted

"Admiral, im going to call in my commando team then you can brief us all on the matter" the admiral nodded and waited till the team of 4 commandoes had entered.

Frost began the brief up to what he had. "At 0850 local time we lost comms with LT commander Williams and her team of commandoes on Eden Prime. No comms to this point have been re-established."

"Commander you need to locate and secure survivors ASAP, secure any intel you can and then be ready for the show of force for the Citadel." Frost simply nodded before the communication ended.

"Time to dance with the demons" Frost stated proudly, the team followed him to the hanger taking a VTOL gunship.

Eden Prime:

The cities burnt away into the morning sky with ferocious intent. Bodies of the locals both militia and civilian littering the area and blood slowly pouring from the nearby banks into the river. The sound of gunfire echoed for miles as the last enemies fell. LT commander Williams was supported by the two commandoes who had survived the assault. The moved into the nearby woodland and set up camp in a cave. All three females were exhausted, but they prayed that help would soon arrive.

On VTOL gunship arriving at Eden prime:

Frost looked through his smoke lensed sunglasses at the burning colony. The sight was enough to rile up the team for war. The trip had been silent. They all knew what was being asked of them. For an admiral to ask Frost to help with a combat search and rescue mission meant the shit had hit the fan. Burning colony present, yep, lots of dead people, probably. Yeah, it's definitely classified as the shit hitting the fan.

With the VTOL landing on Eden Prime:

The door opened, and the sight was horrific. The commando team fast roped out and began searching the area for a good landing zone. Frost followed his instinct and followed the flow of the water. He walked more than 500 metres before finding a suitable position to park the extraction gunship. He signalled for the gunship to land at his position. The commandoes began walking into the woodland with two of them staying at the gunship just in case anything happened. The three commando fireteam continued to venture further before finding the bodies of said missing commandoes. Most of the commando team were dead. Frost knelt down examining the wounds before realising that the damage was both close quarter combat mixed with a heavy sniper providing the attackers with fire support.

Ashley and her commando survivors had heard the VTOL land and realised that they were probably enemy forces. As Frost approached the cave they were near a sniper open fired killing the two commandoes he was with. Frost quickly hid in a bush since it was close. Frost crawled his way to the cave before feeling three sets of hands pull him in. They fell back but Frost landed on his back hard feeling the aftermath of it even with his chest rig on.

"Urgh…" Frost felt a lot of pain before he sat up.

All three female commandoes pointed guns at him. Frost instantly recognised them. It was Lt commander Williams and her commando team.

"Lt commander Williams stand down, Hackett sent me to pull your asses out the frying pan." Frost removed his face mask revealing his face and Ashley simply slapped him hard and the echo was loud.

"Ow, Ash that was uncalled for" holds his head in pain.

"Shut up." The coldness in her voice made Frost very suspicious. The two commandoes quickly realised that Ashley wasn't Ashley but before they could help the false Ash shot the both of them killing them instantly. She then grabbed her rifle slamming Frost with the back of it knocking him out.

12 hours later in an insurgent camp:

Frost was in a cell with screens all around him. He simply sat up and the screens came to life showing live footage of multiple people including Ashley and the UNS Titan's comm officer. They both show with gags in their mouths and nothing on their bodies. The fury in Frost's blood boiled badly to the point at which he punched the screen with the face of the insurgent leader who he recognised instantly.

"you…" Frost's voice turned low and deadly.

The man simply smiled and ordered for the other women to be tortured worse. Frost's fury was at breaking point and the footage of them being hurt kick started the adrenaline in his blood. He charged at the cell door slamming it so hard it ripped the cell door of its hinges.

Frost ran towards the nearest insurgent grabbing him by his throat before crushing his wind pipe and letting him suffocate. Frost grabbed the insurgent's weapon and moving to the cells. He reached a door shooting the lock before opening it revealing a woman who looked very human like but blue skin and short blue tentacles for head hair. She looked badly hurt and Frost quickly cut her down from the wall she opened her eyes to see Frost scared that he would hurt her but instead gave her some clothes he found before helping her to her feet. Frost signalled for her to follow him.

"I am able to speak the same language as you" She stated Frost looked at her with a smirk that would win any girl's heart.

"Follow my instructions to the letter and you get home alive." Frost stated in his rough voice trying to cover his anger, but she could see he was in absolute fury. She nodded before following.

Frost slammed his way through the cells and the poorly equipped insurgents who were trying to now kill him. He had freed the other prisoners and found Ashley in a bad state. The insurgents had their way with her and now she was dying. The fury in Frost had escalated to a new level with many of the prisoners becoming increasingly worried about what was going through his mind. He knew she would need to be carried out and then realised he was out of ammo. He handed Ashley to the other commandoes he had freed. He told them all to wait there whilst he searched for a way out. He found his gear grabbing it then shot his way to the communications room. He managed to radio to Hackett that they needed an immediate extraction. He then saw the video of the insurgents wronging her and the fury in Frost's eyes had multiplied to a point he had never been to before. He stormed his way to the command building merciless killing any and all insurgents. He found the boss and quite simply ripped him apart fibre by fibre. Frost interrogated the boss whilst digging his knife deeper into the bastard's body. Frost was in such fury that by the time Frost had finished and the screaming which was heard by the alliance marines arriving to evacuating the survivors stopped, the body was simply making Jack the Ripper look like a rookie. The insurgent boss's head was on a nearby table with the rest of the room littered in blood and parts of the body then Frost walked towards them covered head to toe in blood and the fury in his eyes very present was a clear to sign to anyone who wondered where he went he had gone to town on each of them some more brutally than others.

On the UNS Titan:

The med bay had never had this many patients at any one time, so the doctors were tasked to capacity and the XO had briefed Admiral Hackett on the situation. Word had spread quickly of what Frost did and many feared what he did but a lot of the military powers approved of his methods for dealing with insurgents.

Frost was in the shower washing the blood and dirt off of him when he heard a knock.

"Go away, im busy cooling down" Frost yelled still very angry over what happened.

"It's Admiral Hannah Shepherd, you will open this door right now, understood?"

"I don't answer to you and im obliged to have a cool-off period" Frost yelled more aggressively as he got out the shower and dried himself off before getting changed into clean multicam trousers and an olive-green t-shirt that showed of his toned upper body. Frost grabbed his multicam combat shirt putting that on top before putting on his dog tags walking to the door.

"We need to discuss what we are doing about our ET problem." Hannah stated as Frost opened his door to see the admiral standing there with her arms crossed.

"Continue the initial objective load all the invaders who are alive aboard the Titan and keep them confined to the brig of the ship. I want Military police here monitoring their every move, if they are severely injured take them to medical bay but only with an armed escort watching. You will prepare your fleet to engage when I say. No questions, no hesitation. Understood?"

"Noted" Hannah didn't like the plan at all, but she knew Frost was fuming to say the least. "I also want to thank you for what you did" Frost looked at her curiously. She smiled "The ginger haired human female you saved was my second child Jane." Frost almost had a heart attack on the spot. The ginger haired woman he saved did bite him twice and now he's in confrontation with her mother. Wonderful.

"Seems the universe isn't big enough" Frost stated with no emotion laced in the words. Then he walked past Hannah to the bridge of his command ship. He was beyond pissed. He lost his team again. He yet again survives to tell another tail of horror. He walked to the front of the bridge looking out into space. "Just another mission they say" Hannah was worried now. She knew he had been through a lot, but this sounded bad. "Im going to go check our medical bay since you know… it's been populated." Frost walked away, and everyone looked at Hannah wondering if she was taking charge.

She simply ordered the fleet arrive at the citadel locking down the mass relay, jamming all coms and preparing all guns to fire if necessary.

UNS Titan medical bay:  
Frost walked in to receive multiple salutes to which he nodded, and the salutes ended, He walked over to the chief doctor. Frost asked about the patients and wondered if they had a solution.

5 hours later With the UN Fleet appearing above the citadel:

The Asari woman Frost saved earlier had arrived at the bridge translate exactly what he wanted to say to them. The Citadel had its own fleet with ships of many different magnitudes and sizes and allowed them safe passage to dock at the citadel as well as an emergency meeting with the council.

Council Chambers:

Frost had begun negotiations the hard way. He was quick to put the blame on the turian hierarchy and stated that those killed on Shanxi would be avenged in the blood of every major populated world the council have in the event demands where not met. Frost demanded that the reparations for the attack on Shanxi, huge amounts of territory and the captain of the damaged dreadnought. He had also pointed out that the bodies of all Turians killed at Shanxi was handed over as well as all the breathing Asari, Salarian and Turians.

Councillor Tevos stated that the Asari republic would pay the reparations and the interest as well opening an embassy with the UN in good faith. Frost quickly capitalised on that by stating that Humanity would begin to oversee all peacekeeping operations in council space.

Councillor Spartacus stated that the territory was a deal, but the captain was off the table. Frost opened his communicator and ordered a warning shot be fired just to prove how serious he was. The round missed of course but it zipped by so fast that the asari jumped at the sound of round passing by. Spartacus then said "The captain is being held in a military brig on Palaven. That the turian hierarchy would punish the captain for almost starting a war."

"Not good enough, Im not leaving here without the captain of the dreadnought. So, bug brains either I get my demands, or I order the entire fleet to rip the station apart" Frost stated generating a few laughs from both councillor Tevos and Salarian councillor as well as the entourage of guard with Frost. Frost's look said he wasn't joking and intended to do the absolute necessary to ensure the UN didn't get attacked again.

Tevos quickly intervened and stated that the UN would be given the captain and also offered a huge number of bonuses for the trouble caused. Frost gave off the smirk that would win any girl's heart and Frost knew he had won. Frost decided that the meeting was over and walked away to go explore the citadel. Just as he was going to walk away he saw a shine of a scope and quickly ran at the councillors keeping them down so they where safe whilst he opens fired at the assassin.

The assassin fell from the third storey of the room and the personal guard for Frost shot the body to ensure the assassin was dead. The council's personal guard arrived to escort the councillors to the panic room. Frost ordered an immediate stop and search of all individuals no exceptions. Frost walked over to the body of the assassin before searching them for evidence. Frost found a journal, a set of keys, two phones and an omni tool. Whoever the assassin was they had access to technology from Earth as well as from council space.

Four hours later with Frost on the UNS Titan in the medical bay checking in on Ashley. He noticed that he was awake but the look on her face said she was in thinking. Frost walked into her med bay room looking at her before she looked at him.

"I thought I would pay you a visit Ash." She had a look that clearly showed she was either angry or annoyed by what Frost did.

"I heard about what you did to the bastards who kidnapped us. Im worried for you." Ashley said in soft tone that really brought out her femininity.

"What I did was both necessary and justified." Frost sat next to her. "I couldn't afford for this to spread over UN territory. Imagine what would have happened if that guy had got away."

"I meant you losing your cool and wiping out an entire base of insurgents before you unleashed brutality on their boss. It's not you" Ashley replied worried that something was causing him to do this.

"Ash… im a soldier. Its what we are trained to do. We execute this level of force to protect the people who look up to us for defence. It's something I'd do again without hesitation if that's what's being asked of me." Frost simply looked at the floor. He knew that she knew about all the commando teams who have served with me. That they keep getting killed. Frost knew damn well he was going to need develop a commando team he could trust weren't going to be killed.

"Look, the doctors are letting me out today why don't I go to your quarters when im released?" Ashley said

Frost just nodded knowing that he was going to have to find a way. It was always up to him. He knew no one else was capable of doing this they way he did. He just felt that sometimes he was cold, brutal and unforgiving. It was true though he knew the job asked this of him.

Frost stood up and walked away going back to his quarters for his two hours of sleep. During his sleep he tossed and turned as the nightmares of him losing his teams came back full force. Frost had woken up in cold sweat with his 9mm sidearm in hand. He realised that Ashley had been watching him toss and turn for at least thirty minutes and the look on her face said it all.

"You ok?" Ashley asking in her gentle voice knowing that she had watched him almost pull the trigger to his 9mm sidearm and simply watched. Frost had put his sidearm in his holster and looked at her.

"Yeah, im fine" the scratchy grouch of a voice owned by Frost. He stood up walking to the bathroom before turning on the water splashing his face with the now ice-cold water.

Ashley simply looked down. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Frost had been through hell and he just kept going. He walked out the bathroom going to the fridge before turning to Ashley.

"You want something to eat?" Frost abruptly asking

"no im good thank you, I do wonder whether you got any form of alcohol" Ashley asked seductively

Frost grabbed a bottle of whiskey, two ice filled glasses and walked over to her. Frost put the glasses on the table before filling them with the whiskey. Frost sat next to her putting an arm around her. Frost grabbed his glass raising it to her "to us" Ash grabbed the glass raising it to Frost's before they made a clink sound. Frost downed his in one go while Ashley took a sip. She could tell the kick from the whiskey went well with the crushed ice. Frost poured more whiskey in his glass before drinking it. Ten minutes had passed, and Ashley had about 4 glasses before Frost had finished off the bottle. Frost looked at her rubbing her back gently.

"mhmmm" Ashley had managed to let out a quiet moan.

"I owe you an apology about last time. I didn't know where I stood but after that last mission seeing you get hurt made me realize that I had strong feelings for you. Don't worry about those policies that might end your career. As long as we focus on our duties at least 90% of the time we got every break we can get together."

"Really?" Ashley got very giddy then got very seductive "How about you show me how much you love me" Ashley had literally no time to respond as Frost carried her to the bed. The make out session got more physical as it endured. After six hours of doing the deed with each other. Ashley was lying on top of Frost still covered in the juices and sweat. Frost planted a kiss on her lips and slept for the next twelve hours with her in his arms.

Frost woke up 12 hours later realizing that Ashley was gone, and his shower was running. Frost sat up got off his bed and walked over to his bathroom. Ashley walked out of the bathroom as he approached. Frost walked in closing the door behind him locking it and having an ice-cold shower. Frost finished his shower about 15 minutes later getting out the shower, drying himself off with clean folded grey towel on the shelf near the shower. Frost walked back into his quarters opening the wardrobe before grabbing a pair of black underwear, a pair of black combat trousers, a short sleeve back combat top and a pair of black boot socks. Ashley walked in on Frost with breakfast for them both seeing him in his spec op combat uniform. Frost was tying the boot laces when he saw her.

"Morning"

"Hey honey. Brought you some breakfast. Something a bit more real than those MREs I always see you eating." Ashley said placing the food on the table near the sofa. Ashley looked at Frost seeing him grab his chest rig making her curious as to what Frost was up to.

Frost put his chest rig on before seeing the look on her face. "Hawkgirl wanted to talk about something personal. I promise im not up and leaving you. You're my girl and I wouldn't have it any way."

Ash simply smiled at him "Why do you want to help everyone?"

"I swore an oath to defend all walks of life human and other species as well no matter the risk no matter the cost. I lead with this motive to inspire the co-operation of the other races. Humanity is the race that will go down in the history books as a race of peace keepers, problem fixes and of great accomplishments. It is humanity who holds the mantle of responsibility and it will be humanity who delivers to the other species their rights and liberties without all the political strings attached." Ashley looked at him in awe of the speech he had given. She did wonder how he does it sometimes and then she realises that Frost is devoted to the job. They shared a quick kiss before they settled down to breakfast.

The plate of pancakes, waffles, maple turkey rashers and a bottle of maple syrup to top it off soon disappeared as Frost eats like there is no tomorrow. Ashley simply giggled at his antics before Frost gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left to meet Hawk Girl at the watch tower.

Watch Tower:

Frost was currently watching Earth spin from the observation deck when Hawk Girl arrived.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Hawk Girl stated before continuing "My homeworld of Thanagar has fallen victim to the invasion of Gordonians."

"Give me a moment" she nodded before Frost had invoked an emergency UN security meeting. "Explain what you told me to the UN and I'll get you an invasion force to clear your name among the Thanagarians."

Hawk Girl had tears in her eyes as she quickly hugged him. Frost returned the hug then lead her to the VTOL going to the UN building.

UN Security Meeting:

The diplomats had agreed that it was time for humanity to show it was the peacekeepers that we had claimed to be. The mission was handed to Hawk Girl as her way to earn both the trust of Humanity and Thanagarians alike.

In space above Earth:

Five brand new valiant class dreadnoughts had arrived at Earth and been brought up to protocol. Theses five dreadnoughts would be battle tested today at Thanagar. 20 venator class star destroyers were also brought in to form the brand new 11th fleet. Spear-heading the 11th fleet was a Mandalorian Akaan Galaar Battleship class dreadnought. These 26 warships would help Humanity provide a better level of peacekeeping operations in their universe. Two legacy class star destroyers were also brought into service to serve as the UNS Titan's support ships.

The Thanagarian liberation force consisted of the 1st, 5th, 7th and 11th fleets. The UNS Titan and her entourage of ships would also join the fight. The ground invasion consisted of y-wing bombers, b1 bombers, a-10 thunderbolt aircraft, v-95 torrents, f-35 fighters, z-95 fighters, huey helicopters, chinook helicopters, ac-130 gunships, apache gunships, mh-6 little birds, The spec op taskforce sent to Shanxi, Commander John and Jane Shepherd, a turian infantry brigade, an STG team, asari commandoes, 501st clone legion, 212th clone legion, 41st elite clone legion, m1a2 abrams, m2a2 bradleys, Stryker infantry killer vehicles, HMMWVs, MRAPS, AT-TEs and AT-RTs. Frost's 5th battalion UN peacekeeper force would be deploying along side all the military elements.

Captain's quarters UNS Titan:

Frost was busy preparing his gear. He knew the risks more than anyone else. Frost stood by the window of his quarters bowing his head giving his prayer to God. Ashley and Hawk Girl had entered seeing him praying deciding to wait till he finished. Five minutes later Frost finished praying raising his head turning to see the two females.

"Well Hawk Girl you ready to make history?" Frost asking.

"Thank you, Commander, for all of this" She gave a salute to which he returned

"So, in all seriousness what brings both of you here?" Frost asked knowing that something was amiss.

"Well Frost, we wanted to ask something." Both of the ladies playing innocent, But Frost saw right through both of them.

"Let me guess you want my body specifically for your desires" Both ladies went very red in the face and Frost almost died of laughter.

"Well you up for it Frost or is two women too much for you?" Frost gave the look on his face that said bring it on. Both women jumped on him and the fun times for Frost doubled out in a single session. Eight hours passed since they challenged him, and both of the ladies were out like lights giving Frost the chance to have a shower and get dressed into his combat gear.

Arriving at Thanagar:

Frost was in full combat gear ready for combat. Frost had a clear visual on the Gordonian fleet protecting their new turf. Frost ordered all ships to attack at maximum strength and tear the enemy fleet apart quickly. Frost left the Executive Officer in charge of the space half of this operation.

Frost had boarded his VTOL which promptly took off flying through the raging battle that occupied the space over Thanagar. The VTOL with Hawkgirl and a squad of spec op soldiers deployed to the Royal Palace of Thanagar to save their leaders. Frost had begun his campaign against the Gordonians. Tanks and troops were in rank awaiting the call to war. The Gordonians had set up thousands of concentration camps with the intent to sell of slaves who were good enough whilst wiping out those who didn't pass the regulations.

Frost had deployed onto the ground going to the front of the invasion force before grabbing his sword and telling the troops to charge. What ensued was a bloodbath of Gordonians being heavily overwhelmed by the number of UN troops. Some of the troops had begun cutting away at the fencing to get the civilians in the camps free. Frost had entered one of the camps seeing the work left by the recently dying Gordonians. As he entered a hut he gripped his sword tighter but not tight enough to loss grip altogether. Deciding that he would need the sword for later he sheathed the sword then grabbing his assault rifle from his back. As he ventured further into the hut he began hearing murmurs and sobbing. He turned the corner to see Thanagarians and one woman who he could basically call human though he wasn't sure given the fact no human had gone to Thanagar as far as he recalled.

"Don't worry im here to help free your world. My commanding officer is a Thanagarian who we know as Hawk Girl or better known as Shayera Hol. My name is Marshall Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook and im here because the UN heard you need help."

"The UN?" One Thanagarian asked

"Look I will explain this to everyone once we get you to safety. Ok?" Frost offered his hand to the younger Thanagarian who accepted it and the others followed. More soldiers entered the room to escort the civilians. Just as Frost was about to leave he saw the human looking lady in the corner still sobbing into her knees. He had now realised that she was naked and needed immediate support. He slowly kneeled down to her.

"Hey." Frost said softly placing a hand on her shoulder "Its okay im here to help you. I'll do everything in my power to bring you home." She had looked up at Frost and muttered two words to him.

"Miriael Sabathiel" she muttered

"Ok Miriael, Im Frost. A soldier sent by the UN to liberate the planet."

This time Miriael spoke a little louder "You're the Marshall Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook, the UN peacekeeper, the captain of the UNS Titan, the war hero, Black ops level training and a lot of fans." Frost was very blank in the face

"Listen we need to move you to safety since you're in the middle of a war and im getting you to safety. Frost grabbed his bag pulling out some clothes for her. "put them on then I'll escort you to safety. It was at this moment four women in full armour walked in with the one closest to Frost putting a gun to the back of his head. Frost raised his hands slowly. "Im not your enemy. Im here on a mercy mission to liberate Thanagar. Im escorting this civilian to safety."

"Marshall Commander Westbrook, you don't need to die today simply hand the lady to us and we will be on our way." The woman with the gun to the back of Frost's head said.

"If you know who I am then you know im not handing her over until im 120% certain that she is safe with you. Can we preferably escort her to the Command post first then discuss this lady? I mean we are in a damn warzone with whole bullets, explosions and fire. Not the best place to play diplomacy." Frost said

"Very well" she allowed him up and began escorting Miriael when he saw the timer on the bomb

"Everybody move! IED! IED!" Frost was the last to exit and got sent flying landing in front of Miriael with a lot of shrapnel stuck in his back. Frost groaned before getting up and escorting Miriael back to the Command Post that was set at the beginning of the assault.

Command Post:

"What's the reason for taking Miriael?" Frost dove straight to the point knowing that if he didn't a lot of people who were already in the middle of a war would be put at risk.

"She is our battle-sister and we are here to take her home." The leader of the all-female squad said. She was wearing bright white armour that showed the outline of her body very well. The armour was lined in a ceremonial gold colour. The others were wearing black armour much like her armour but red instead of gold.

"Given the situation we are in, we are going to need to hold her here until further notice." Frost was following protocol for once. He looked at them "Im sorry but I have a job to do and that's win this fight"

"Commander please…" She was being rather emotional over this and Frost knew that this is a tough decision.

Just as Frost was about to speak a scout reported in "Sir we got a situation that requires you."

Frost quickly looked at the scout "What is it?"

"You need to see it" Frost followed the scout and then saw what the scout wanted him to see. A huge portal had appeared at the mouth of the valley and now the new opponents and the Gordonians were fighting side by side. A man in bulky purple coloured armour appeared with two purple aura swords. Frost realised that this must be the leader. Frost then grabbed his sword only to see a blue aura around the blade. The all-female armoured squad saw this and gasped realising that the prophecy was coming to light. Every step Frost took produced a golden aura that gave people a feeling of goodwill and determination.

Frost ran past his own troops with the sword in hand and charged the enemy. Two armoured enemies with huge hammer like weapons charged Frost but his nimbleness stunned everyone. He ducked under them jumped over them making the hammer like weapons hit each other. The golden aura his body was producing hit both of them and the first line of enemy troops freeing them from the curse. Their circular hammer weapons turned back into the rectangle hammer weapons and both them and the front line of troops both Gordonian, and human ran towards Frost's forces. The UN forces pulled them into the trenches and waited on Frost's next move. Hawk Girl saw a group of Thanagarian warriors getting ready to assist Frost when she halted them reminding them that they are dealing with odds they never faced before.

Frost put the smirk on to which a lot of the enemy females fell head over heels in love with the look. Frost rushed the enemy warlord engaging in a duel to the death. His golden aura had hit all the enemy troops and the UN forces punched their way towards the duel. Frost blade struck the warlord's blades causing a huge amount of dust and sand to pick up kicking it towards the UN forces. Frost had created a mind loop into the warlord's mind hitting him with the golden aura. The warlord stumbled dropping both blades holding his head whilst frost held his hand out with it focused on the mind of the warlord. The golden aura destroyed the darkness in the warlord's mind allowing him the opportunity to live free from the darkness and the next moments were focused on the warlord as his armour remained the same but no longer held the spikes with skulls, the cult like symbols were replaced with a massive symbol on a golden skull with two eagle wings. The two swords aura changed from purple to blue.

Everyone simply stared in awe of this power. Frost smirked again before walking towards the portal throwing a couple of thermite grenades in and closing the portal. Frost walked back to the command post to ensure that all combat tasks were completed. Two weeks of heavy fighting would follow and by the end of it the capital city of Thanagar would fall under UN control. The Gordonian forces surrendered after being overwhelmed and outnumbered by the UN ground forces.

On the UNS Titan:  
Frost was in his quarters working at his desk trying to ensure Miriael would be safe. He prepared a list of gear he would need. Frost yawned and decided it was time for a coffee break. He walked into his kitchen area grabbing the kettle putting water in before boiling the water. He grabbed his usual silver mug with a black handle and put four teaspoons of coffee in. The water took about three minutes to boil and when finished frost poured the water in giving the coffee a quick stir then returned back to hi desk with the coffee. As he sat down to enjoy his coffee he heard a knock at his door. Frost had opened his door to see the comms officer in front of him. Of course, Frost had yet to realise that he wasn't wearing a top and when the comms officer saw her face went very pink. Frost invited her in before closing the door behind her. He went to his desk and began drinking the coffee he made. The instant kick of caffeine brought his body back to life and then he looked at her.

"Something I can help you with comms officer?" Frost asked still oblivious to the whole no top thing.

"Oh...um…urgh…" She began drooling at the sight of Frost with no top on. Frost caught on to what she was looking at and realised that he had no top on. He decided to leave her momentarily to put a t-shirt on. He came back to see her back to normal.

"So, comms officer how can I help?" Frost asked again drinking the last of the coffee in his cup.

"The new guests we picked up on Thanagar wish to talk to you" she said the pink tint of her face still visible.

"which one? Ms…" Frost asking

"Its comms officer Alice Daniels, and those women in the armour suits wanted to talk to you." She said

"Thanks for the notice" Frost stood up then began walking away when the smirk lit up his face "Why don't you stay here for a while im sure we could both use some downtime once this is done." Her face went even more pink before Frost left.

In the training hall:

The women in the armour were all doing their own things but seemed to settle in well enough. Frost had walked in when Miriael walked over to him.

"Feeling better?" He said. He looked like he was ten seconds out from faceplanting the floor and sleeping.

"Im feeling better now but..." She never finished as Frost interrupted

"But?" He asked very worn down.

"You look like you've not slept in weeks" She replied in her kindest angelic tone

"You are not wrong." Frost said as She looked at him shocked and shocking many of the women in the room.

"your going to bed right now" Miriael said in her strictest voice. Frost looked at her then burst out laughing slightly agitating her. Seeing that she wasn't joking he stopped laughing and decided it was time to sleep.

Miriael walked with Frost back to his quarters deciding that sleep was a good idea. Two weeks without sleep and Frost's body was on the verge of shutting down for a few days' rest.

Captains Quarters UNS Titan:

Frost walked in to see Alice Ashley and Shayera naked and quickly covered Miriael's eyes, but she had already seen. Frost had decided to walk straight to the bed faceplanting it and falling asleep on it. The four women looked at each other giving each other mischievous smiles before doing the deed among each other. Twelve hours later all four of them were asleep on the bed naked on top of Frost.

Frost woke up feeling a lot of flesh pressed against him. If Frost had woken up properly he would have seen four women on him with no easy way to worm his way out quietly. Frost's eyes adjusted, and he now saw what had immobilised him. Four beautiful women. They had fallen asleep and now Frost was stuck with four sets of breasts in his face. He realised that the only way he was getting up was to move them. He put his hands-on Alice's waist first rolling her over gently, then Shayera, then Miriael and finally Ashley. All four had woken up moaning slightly Frost rolled to his right falling of the bed faceplanting the cold metal floor.

"FUCK!" It was loud enough to get all four women's they peered over and looked at him. They all got up with Ashley getting him an icepack for his aching head. She was still naked and handed him the ice pack as he sat up seeing her assets. She gave him a seductive smile knowing that she had his attention then it got more heated up. Alice walked up to Ashley rubbing their bodies against each other having their own make out session. Frost was trying not to unleash his primal animal and breed with all four of them. Shayera walked over to him taking his hand and putting it on her exposed right breast. Miriael had other plans and jumped on top of him grinding against him. Frost was on the verge of going primal. All four girls pulled him to the bed and all four of them grinded against him making Frost lose full control and go primal. The next few moments involved Frost getting very touchy with all four women.

Twelve hours of heated action later and all four were out for the count. The room was a mess to put it simply, Frost got up walking to the shower to have a wash. Twenty minutes later frost had walked out the room seeing all four women still completely unable to move from how wild the night got. Frost closed the door behind him to sit at his desk. A knock on the door caught his attention as he put on his multicam combat shirt before walking to the door. Frost opened the door to see one of Miriael's battle sisters. Frost invited her in before closing the door behind her.

"So today we reach Earth, right?" Frost nodded.

"yeah we are currently passing through the scans at the lunar outpost.

"Is it necessary?" She had got curious

"As the flagship dreadnought of the UN we can get through easy enough, but we are required to go through these checks after returning from a combat scenario. Based on the decontamination of the ship as well as locking down any hazardous gear." Frost explained to her. "Once this is done and we reach Earth. I will get the necessary clearance to accompany your journey home." The look she gave him was enough to say she didn't trust him one bit.

"You seriously expect me to believe that you're going to protect us from our enemies when you are wielding weapons that quite frankly would scratch their armour at best." She said smugly.

"Either way you don't leave without me. That is final." Frost said raising his voice just enough to ensure he was still in control of the situation.

She got up and stormed out going back to her other sisters. Frost had got up putting on his little blue UN beret before walking onto the bridge.

"Commander on deck" Everyone on the bridge stood and gave Frost a salute.

"As you were" Frost replied allowing them to get back to their duties.

Frost walked over to windows of the bridge looking out into the space seeing Earth in all her wonders. His thoughts were disturbed as he heard aloud bang noise in his quarters. Frost walked over to his quarters opening the door from his office to his living quarters to see all four women looking angry at each other. He then walked into his kitchen area grabbing 5 glasses and a bottle of red wine from the chiller.

He walked past them put the 5 glasses down poured wine in 4 of them then left his glass empty. He looked at them before saying "Do I want to know?" all four of them turned to him then he decided to walk back to the kitchen. The anger in each of them vanished and now they all had innocent looks on their faces. Frost arrived back with his beige coloured chest rig in hand. Frost took off his light blue beret showing off his short brown hair and the scars on the side of his head. He then put the chest rig on covering a large area of his multicam shirt. He then replaced his light blue beret firmly securing it onto his head.

"So, what I miss?" Frost said flashing them a quick smirk that made them all go red in the face.

"urgh…mhmmm…" Was all the four of the women could say they had started drooling over thought of him.

"Miriael time to go" Frost said breaking them away from their thoughts.

"But I want to stay here with the rest of you." Miriael said sadness lined in her tone.

"Look I've been given permission to accompany your entourage back to your home world. My insurance policy if you like." Frost knew it was tough for her, but he knew that there was truly very little he could currently do.

"Ok…" She said on the verge of tears.

Frost seeing this gave her a hug to console her. Yes, the man who wouldn't hug his own mother and is a diplomat with a gun decided that he was going to give her a hug. She returned the hug, then decided to wash her face quickly before meeting him at the hall that had been converted into her and her sisters living quarters.

Battle hall, UNS Titan:

Miriael had arrived and saw many of her sisters packed and ready to go. One of her sisters had already packed her stuff and handed it to Miriael. Just as Miriael had put her backpack on, Frost entered with his gear including his weapons knowing he was going into the unknown he'd rather pack some firepower just in case.

"Everyone ready?" Frost asked to which he received a lot of nods but no verbal communication. Deciding not to delay he ordered the VTOL be ready.

Hanger bay 5, UNS Titan:

The VTOL was ready to go and the passengers all aboard. Frost had boarded the VTOL sitting in the seat nearest to the left side door. The VTOL completed final checks and lifted off preparing to go to sanctuary world of these women.

VTOL:

Frost had got out his seat and simply stared out into the void of space. Something about the unknown kept his blood ice cold and he knew that Humanity's expansion into the stars was just the start. He knew that everything fell upon him ensuring that the worlds we inhabited were safe, secure and allowed the continued golden age that humanity had been in for the last few years.

Sanctuary world of the Adepta Sororitas:

The VTOL shook violently as it entered the world's atmosphere. The pilot has adjusted the trajectory of the VTOL allowing it to enter safely. Frost watched through the window of the door nearest to him as his eyes saw the flames on the VTOL subsided and the VTOL flew towards a city of gold.

"So this is your home?" Frost asked

"Amazing jewel in the universe" one of the sisters said answering him.

"Can't say I've ever seen that much gold." Frost said

"you tour many different worlds, but you've never seen that amount of gold?" the sister asked curious by his statement.

"Most worlds I get sent to end up being destroyed in the wars waged upon them. Death destruction disease that's all a soldier like me ever sees. Earth is the one jewel in my life that's worth a million times that." Many sisters started to whisper to each other.

"For a commander you seem very modest. Honour being the reputation you uphold, strength your shield and fearless determination your sword." The sister said to Frost.

He looked at her before saying "I take up arms to protect the oppressed, to give strength to the weak, give defence to the vulnerable. I remember my origins and use it to fuel the course of the battle. The wars. What's seen can't be unseen. What's heard can't be unheard. The fact of life being that im simply defending my home, my people and giving all the right to life, free and secure. That the sacrifices on the way are honoured through and through. That we may be seen by our means and goals as justified peacekeepers and not a people who wage war for selfish intent."

The sisters looked at him in awe. They knew of him, but in person he truly was a noble warrior on the path of peace. The stories they heard about him seemed unreal and the stories that will be told of his legacy will go into the history of all races, nations and worlds, empires and seats of government as a soldier who went above and beyond his duty as a soldier, as a human and as a peacekeeper.

"Landing zone is in sight" the pilot said.

Frost had just realised he was the only male member onboard the VTOL. "Begin landing sequence" Frost gave the command then prepared for the arrival. The VTOL landed moments later, and Frost waited for the green light to appear throughout the VTOL. The red light came one and Frost grabbed the handle for the door.

"Commander word to the wise, a male human in all his glory is very rare on our world" Frost looked at the sister who said that.

"Wonderful" his voice laced with sarcasm then the green light came on and frost opened the door. The rear door of the VTOL opened up and everyone disembarked from the VTOL. The pilot remained in the VTOL.

A unit much like these sisters ran towards the VTOL armed and ready for a fight. The sisters who had just disembarked off the VTOL met with their sisters and this was when Frost decided to start asking questions.

"So, who am I going to for the answers to my questions, where am I going, and most importantly when am I getting answers?" The sisters who had met with the ones with Frost all pointed their weapons at him. Frost simply looked at them waiting to see their next move.

"you are not of this world, human, what's your purpose here today?" one of the sisters asked pointing her gun at Frost.

"Hey word to wise, don't point your gun at me if you aren't going to pull the trigger." Frost threatened knowing this situation was about to go tits up both figuratively and literally. Frost grabbed the handle of his sword ready to strike. That's when a woman in white armour much like her sisters came running towards them.

"Sisters stand down." The sisters pointing their guns at Frost lowered their guns. Frost looked at the woman who was in charge before she responded "Marshall Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook, an honour to meet you. My name is Sarah karia, Abbess of the Adepta Sororitas.

"I presume you're the person I talk to about my questions yes?" Frost asked

"Well yes and no." Sarah said

"Wait wait wait, im guessing you have fragments of info I need but you're also the head lady of these models in armour better than mine with crappy bulky guns." Frost said some of them shocked by his use of language and some blushing from what he said.

Frost saw a huge organic looking ship crash down into the planet. "And I thought there wasn't going to be any action."

"The Tyranids have launched an assault against our home sisters to war." Sarah ordered

"Wait!" Frost shouted they all looked at him shocked "something is off about this." Frost then took four steps back, handed his beret to one of the sisters then ran and jumped off the edge. Many simply remained shocked then Frost shot back up into the air where they could see him with his wingsuit activated. Frost glided towards the frontline of sisters.

Frost arrived landing with a dull thud that went unnoticed walking towards the ranked tyranids. Frost saw the sword in the stone that stood near the many warriors ready to defend their city. Frost unsheathed his sword with a blue aura surrounding it and his body ready to emit the golden aura it had before. Frost was in control of his power this time. As Frost walked towards the tyranids they simply stared at him. Their leader, the hive mind had created himself a humanoid body. The hive mind walked towards Frost. The tip of Frost's sword dragging into the mud. Frost looked at the hive mind knowing that it used the tyranids as slaves to gather power.

"today your oppressive rule of tyranids end. Today their freedom is granted. Today they are allowed to have their humanoid form as before." Frost announced

The hive mind simply laughed in his maddening tone. "Foolish being, I am the hive mind. I am your destruction and I will savour every moment of it."

Frost cracked his famous smirk before saying "Your all talk and im bored of listening to methodical inability to get shit done. Even my balls smell better than you shit bird."

The hive mind in fury charged at Frost on for Frost to side step dodging the attack before Frost struck swinging his sword into the hive mind's head decapitating him instantly.

"That was tedious." Frost emitted a golden Aura giving the Tyranids their wishes to be free and having humanoid figures. It was then that the newly elected leader of the Tyranid race stepped forward before giving a quick bow. She was quite a looker. Luckily Frost was a professional who had done this a thousand times in the real universe and a million times in training.

"Hello human. On behalf on the Tyranid race I thank you for your service." Frost gave her a clean salute with the stamp of his boot into the mud heard loud and clear. Her voice was definitely enough to class her as a female of her race.

"Just doing my duty ma'am" She simply smiled at that remark. Before she could continue the conversation, the sky turned from its peaceful light blue into a purple colour that even frightened many of the tyranids. "Pull back to city, I've got you covered." The tyranids ran past him running into the city to find refuge. The sisters advanced to his position. "Set up defensive positions around the city no surrender, no mercy. Understand?" They nodded, and many got into defensive positions digging in.

Frost got in touch with the UNS Titan demanding immediate support from the fleet both ground and air support. The nearby star system was facing a huge solar storm delaying the fleet by over three hours. Just as Frost finished his communication multiple portals opened up releasing hundreds of demons. Frost in turn charged at them hitting as many with his golden aura. Each demon hit turned back into another human many soldier looking ones, some sisters were also returned to their human form. After hours of fighting Frost had converted all the troops back when a figure in huge armour attacked him. Frost's sword was sent flying. Frost reached out his hand pointing it at the sword in the rock and the other at his sword. Just as death was about to struck upon Frost, both swords had reached him, and Frost struck a killing blow but in the aftermath was struck by the blade across his abdomen injuring him further. The warlord looking figure dissipated into a pink-purple light and smoke.

The skies cleared up again and the other were celebrating but Sarah could see Frost had been very badly injured. Then it hit him. He collapsed both from his wounds and exhaustion. He blacked out and two medical sisters ran to him trying to keep him alive.

Three days had passed since Frost was critically injured and news had reached Earth about the second confrontation with this mystical enemy. The UN and every world prayed for Frost's wellbeing and many Nations had decided the time for action was now. The militaries, emergency services and intelligence services had untied to combat this threat. A unit of 150 ultramarine space marines, 150 crimson fist space marines and 150 blood raven space marines had arrived to help guard the Sanctuary of the Adepta Sororitas. The UN in good measure place two battalions of troops to work alongside three Cadian regiments each with 500,000 guardsmen. Tanks were deployed, and the world was slowly recovering. Frost was in intensive care being cared for constantly. Miriael was waiting to hear any results when Abbess of the Adepta Sororitas walked into the room to check up on Miriael.

"Im glad to see your okay Miriael. The commander is a tough soldier who's going to pull through" Sarah stated

"Abbess, he's the reason im alive at all. His mission to free an enslaved people and he didn't want to leave me behind. Those things wanted to sell me to the Chaos space marines. I would have lost my way, I know it…" Miriael had broken down into tears unable to stop herself crying.

"There is a great pain expelling itself from your soul." Sarah using her motherly ability consoled her.

Frost was on the bed healing, what no-one knew was that his injures had healed almost instantly with the tissues regenerating, Frost's synthesis ability helped him recover the huge amount of energy he had lost in the time he was out like a lightbulb. Frost woke up before sitting up his chest bare of any cloth and only a pair of black boxers on. Frost had grabbed the multicam trousers from the seat putting them on then looking for his combat shirt finding that it was torn to shreds and his t-shirt slightly torn. Frost put them on grabbed his dog tags putting them around his neck then walked towards the lobby of the building.

Frost heard the cries and decided to head towards them. Seeing a crowd form around the corner area of the lobby. He walked over pushing gently past a few people earning a few gasps. Frost knelt down looking at Miriael.

"Hey you." Frost said calmly

Miriael looked up seeing Frost and jumped into his arms kissing his face hundreds of times. "You just can't stop cheating death" she said to him

"You know me cheat death, have a victory, then for my victory lap on a beach with my girl in my arms. No distractions" Frost said

They kissed for about five minutes earning cheers from the crowd. "Well no more shadow loving" she said seductively

"Yeah, there goes my career, my retirement fund and my freedom at this rate." Miriael simply giggled at his antics.

"What can I say im a lover not a fighter." Miriael uttered to him

"Not in bed you aren't" Frost whispered so only she could hear. She blushed very red from Frost's words. "I've got to report to Earth for new orders. Your welcome to join me."

"I would like that very much, but I've been away from home for too long." Miriael stated with sadness in her voice.

"I can't make that choice for you only you can. Until next time Miriael Sabathiel." Frost said giving her a salute before departing for the VTOL at the landing pad.

Landing pad:

Frost had arrived with his gear slung over his shoulder. He had arrived at the landing pad walking towards the VTOL gunship as it landed. Unknown to Frost the VTOL had been hijacked and was being used as a suicide craft to kill him. As frost got closer he looked seeing a flashing red light in the VTOL. Before he could get to cover safely the VTOL exploded sending shards of shrapnel everywhere. A piece of Shrapnel had been sent straight into his left eye scarring it as well as the eye. Frost was on the floor, injured by the blast and slowly losing blood. He had faded in and out of consciousness for about five minutes before he managed to reach his radio.

"…This…is…code…red…situ…" Frost had drifted out of consciousness. A huge fire could now be seen by many and responder teams had arrived to find Frost in critical condition. More forces had arrived with specialist medics now working on ensuring that Frost had survived. A few guardsmen had hoses and were combating the roaring flames that spat into the sky. The fires continued to fight the guardsmen as if the incident was not accidental at all. It wasn't till one space marine had seen parts start to move that he ordered all the guardsmen move back.

"Everybody get down" The crimson fist space marine shouted as a huge demon appeared from the wreckage.

Then Frost's body enveloped in a golden aura and seconds later stood Frost in full armour standing with two swords one with a blue aura and the other in a golden aura. Frost ran towards the huge demon with both his swords slamming against the demon's sword. This demon had armour similar to the space marines but with different patterns, colours and it didn't bloody fit the demon. The demon stood to be taller than a two-storey house. Frost was sent back into the troops now pointing their guns at the demon. Frost had closed his eyes and a few seconds later opened them with them being blue. A huge volume of water swirled around him and when it ceased a large circular blade of pure water rested on Frost's back. Frost charged towards the demon jumping onto it's sword after it failed to hit Frost before flinging himself at the demon's head. Frost grabbed the Demon's horn striking the demon's head repeatedly with hit sword till the demon collapsed. Frost raised his sword stabbing it into the brain of the demon killing it. Frost pulled the sword from the demon's head sheathing his second sword. The demon's body dissipated into the same purple pink mist as its former comrades.

Frost returned to his human former. His clothes torn apart with his well-toned chest visible to everyone making a lot of women red in the face. He walked towards the city realising that he was going to have to explain that he had run out of t-shirts as well as the collateral damage on their landing pad.

The office of the Abbess of the Adepta Sororitas:

Sarah had received the reports from the ground forces of the actions undertaken against the demon. Frost's sudden revival followed by his delivering of vengeance against the demon. Frost knocked on the door to which Sarah had opened it to see Frost in his torn-up combat uniform.

"Commander a pleasure to see you cheating death once more. Please come in." Frost walked in before standing in front of her desk facing her seat. Sarah made it to her seat and told Frost "Please be seated. Can I get you any refreshments?"

"One cup of icy water and a black coffee please. Thank you for seeing me on short notice." Frost said

Sarah had asked for the drinks to be brought up to her office before saying that it was no trouble.

"I see your never far from the fighting. A true warrior by soul, a peacekeeper by heart but in mind something many fear." Sarah said evaluating the current path of Frost.

"Listen, I need answers. To the questions I've been asking since I ran into your group of cheerleaders with armour and guns." Frost said

"Commander I understand your frustration with the recent string of events. Why don't you take a few days off…" Sarah halted her line of thought with the look of living hell he gave her.

"take a few days off?! Since Thanagar I've died twice and come back to life, I've become host to a number of powers and the entire situation is about to go tits up both figuratively and literally. And no one wants to answer my questions. If I have to get answers the nasty way, then I will." The venom in Frost voice was enough to send shivers down her spine, but the fact he was about to damage his vocal chords from yelling at her was going to set in.

She decided that the only way to negotiate with him was taser him. Simply put Frost was lucky his heart didn't burst at the high voltage he was hit with.

Twenty-two hours had passed since Frost was zapped cold. He was in a cell. He had been hit by 450,000 volts and it was a miracle he was breathing at all.

The grand hall, Sanctuary of the Adepta Sororitas home world:

The rituals had been prepared. The sisters prepared to use Frost as a conduit to bring back their founder Saint Alicia Dominica. They knew asking him would have ended in a bloodbath for them since he was one of the most well-trained soldiers in the universe to date.

Frost had been dragged into the hall then placed on the step of the tomb of Saint Alicia Dominica. They then poured water over his face waking him up.

Frost woke up feeling like shit to put it frankly. "What the Fuck" Frost got up seeing all of them then looked down realising that they had stripped him down to a simple robe to cover his entire body.

"Today we resurrect our great founder. The chosen one will raise her from beyond the grave." Sarah announced.

"ok im going to stop you now. The morality around this alone is questionable at best, then the fact its being done against my will and on top of that you fucking tazered me. Give me one good reason I don't wipe you all out." Frost yelled at her pissed off with the circumstances

"You're in a robe one or two bullets would kill you." Sarah said with a few sisters mildly amused by the situation.

"Don't fucking remind me. Give me five minutes and your all dead for this." Frost said starting to walk away. A few sisters pointed guns at him. Frost smirked only instead of making people blush it gave off a cold aura. "You need me alive, but I don't need you at all." Frost walked away finding his bag on the way.

Frost had changed out of the robe he had been forced to wear and this time he was wearing the Ghost vigilante clothing. That's when Sarah and Miriael saw him.

"Commander please listen to reason." Sarah now begging. Frost glared at her. His black ops training kicking in and his once friendly side disappeared for what seemed like forever.

"Reason? That's a great one. Considering since my run ins with your cheerleaders began I died twice and was resurrected and been in the middle of a potential diplomatic crisis.

"Frost…" She said shocked at what her lover had become.

"Don't you Frost me. You chose your side. Im gone." Frost voice dripping with venom and icy to the touch. Then he walked past them. Miriael had simply broken down into tears again this time certain she had lost her loved one.

Frost had left the city and ventured into the country side. Three days had passed, and a UN diplomat team had arrived to get negotiations back on track. Sarah had watched over Miriael since the incident occurred. She had become colder towards the other sisters and kept to herself.

Frost was returning to the city after giving the whole resurrecting a saint some thought. Moral had played a huge role in this, but Frost knew they needed a beacon of hope. Frost arrived at the hall. The ritual needed to be done alone. He saw the slot to put the blade of sword he retrieved from the rock. Frost had unleashed his golden aura as it seeped through her grave attaching the links to her body. He pulled the sword out and placed the blade into the ground helping him give life to the saint. Her body emitted the golden aura and when the ritual was complete. She had risen only to think she was still in combat she took the sword and before Frost could reach his other blade was sent flying outside. He landed with a thud looking down to see he had a few cuts and bruises. Many had now seen their founder fly slowly towards him to finish him off. Frost pulled his sword out with it emitting a powerful blue aura. He needed to initiate a mind link between them and fast. He knew she was going to finish him off eventually. The two blades clashed, and Frost tried to reach out a hand out to have it smacked away. She slammed her blade down hard knocking Frost's sword out his hand. Frost touched her forehead initiating a mind link.

"Where am I?" Alicia said unaware Frost was there.

"In your mind. I need to calm you down. I resurrected you, but you seem to think your still in a war." Frost walking towards her in his multicam uniform with his little blue beret. His military posture signalled to her that he was more than a guardsman.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I think its best neither of us ever explore who or what I am. It may save sanity itself." Frost said

"I want a name" She demanded

"You listen here, I resurrected you because your cheerleader followers keep bugging me, im still trying to peace everything together and now you think you got the audacity to demand something more from me. Lady you need to get in line." Frost said the venom in his voice like daggers stabbing at her.

"What's your problem huh?" She was getting angry. She knew something special was dwelling inside his soul, but he seemed on the defensive.

"I wouldn't know where to begin." He said then disconnected the mind link leaving her to her thoughts.

Back in the land of the living:

Frost awoke to see both Sarah and Miriael standing there but also Ashley, Shayera and Alice. The frown on his face was enough to send the message that he wasn't in the mood to talk. He got up walked over to Sarah then said "There's your founder alive. Im done doing favours for you." Then he walked away. Miriael had gone after Frost. They got to a cafeteria when she threw a plate which hit him in the back of the head making him stop.

"What's your problem? One minute your all happy now your all grumpy." She said many shocked by her actions.

"My problem is that I died twice protecting your world, got tazered, forced to go against my own moral and then almost got killed a third time bringing some winged woman back from the grave! Gee I wonder what could be my fucking problem." Frost yelled venom in his voice. "You know what do what you want because I've saved everyone's arses twice but yours three times." Frost stormed out the building slamming the door hard enough to deliver a slamming sound. The room was silent.  
Frost had got to the landing pad only to be stopped by the UN diplomat team as well as Sarah. The other girls had caught up and it was taking a lot to stop him since he had fully decided he had enough of the crap.

Alicia then approached him "Frost please calm down." Frost glared at her with every bit of hate in his eyes. "Please" she started getting teary.

"fine" he had enough of the shit. He just wanted to sleep. Many of them could see that. She offered her hand out to him, but he offered her the cold shoulder treatment. A few hours passed and Frost and been provided with a place to rest. He decided to get some sleep. He laid down on the field cot he had set up and almost instantly he had gone to sleep. Twelve quiet hours passed, and Frost woke up alone in his small room. He decided to get changed into the clean multicam trousers and white t-shirt he was provided with from the UN diplomat team.

Frost left his new quarters and went to the cafeteria. There weren't many people thankfully. Frost decided to get a bottle of water and sat in the darkest corner of the room. He remained there drinking the water slowly reflecting on the last couple of days. Then everyone filed into the cafeteria for breakfast. Even Alicia had joined her sisters. Then she saw Frost. Frost decided he overstayed his welcome and walked out without a word.

Miriael had run into the other girls and were having their girly talk when Frost walked by no one said anything as he went outside. Ashley had enough of the shit affecting everyone and went to confront him outside.

"What's your damn problem" Ashley yelled at Frost however he just ignored her and walked into the streets. That was when she delivered the ultimatum "If you leave we are through." Frost had stopped and thought long and hard. Ashley's heart almost broke when he stood their unable to comprehend the situation. "Please tell me what's wrong, im here for you." She said getting very teary. Many had begun to see this unfold. Frost stood there. The silence had been dominant.

Then Frost turned and faced her. She could see the anger in his eyes. "you want to leave, fine. Im done with this shit." Her reaction had been bad. She broke down into tears running away from him back to her quarters. Frost had then walked away going to the waterfall he had seen earlier whilst thinking about playing resurrect a winged cheerleader.

Two weeks had passed since the incident had occurred and many began to worry. Frost hadn't returned, and the girls were worried. They had been angry at Frost for hurting Ashley the way he did. A search and rescue operation was initiated to find Frost. Many signed up and prepared to help in any capacity they could.

Frost had been behind the waterfall training, perfecting his new talents. He knew something big was about to happen, but he needed to be sure. Quite a few trees had suffered the wrath of his training as he continued relentlessly.

The sounds of combat soon drew the attention of a team of battle sister and guardsmen. They quickly moved for cover and called everyone to the waterfall. The other teams had arrived and all of them could see the destruction caused by frost during his training. Frost currently knelt down cupping some water in his hands drinking it before he felt a gun press against the back of his skull. One battle sister had approached him successfully and thought she had advantage but nearly all of them shouted for her to get away, but it was too late. Frost had grabbed her arm crushing it breaking the bone leaving her on the floor screaming in agony. Two space marines approached him. One with a sword producing the same blue aura as his. The second with two claws on the end of his hands. Frost charged forward attacking both. Many of the people quickly grabbed Frost pinning him to the floor. This lead to Frost breaking past them all leaving them scattered and unable to continue fighting.

Then Alicia stepped forward creating a mind link into his head. Once inside his mind she saw just what he meant by "you don't want to know who or what I am". She saw him standing there in pure silence.

"Frost?" She said in a quiet manner.

"…" Frost opened his mouth, but no words left his mouth.

"What is wrong?" she looked at him confused as to why he wasn't speaking.

"I need answers." Frost said the icy venom drenched the words.

"Answers to what?" Alicia asked curious by his remark

"To all of this. To these powers, to these skills, to who I really am." Frost said the icy venom remaining in his voice.

"I've been dead for some time about three centuries to be precise. So, I'd ask around to see if anyone else knows anything about that." She said in her gentle voice

"Then leave. U got your answer." Frost's black op soldier side kicking in. Alicia knew that it was about to get worse.

"Not till I've helped you." She said

"you can't help. You haven't helped and quite frankly why would I need your help?!" Frost said with his anger taking a dangerous rise. Then the memory link ended with Frost forcing her out his mind.

Frost looked up seeing them all. The anger in his eyes enough to scare many of them. Then Ashley charged at him trying to kill him. Frost grabbed her arms before throwing her in the water. A purple portal appeared in the water and another warlord emerged. This warlord in the same armour seen at Thanagar. But with the claws seen in the other space marine. The stench of evil on him was enough to boil Frost's blood to deadly levels.

Frost grabbed his sword and the blue aura enveloping the blade but also his body this time. Frost charged the warlord only to be hit by a shockwave sending him flying landing almost three miles from where the waterfall was. Frost landed hard then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed, and Frost had awoken to being covered in mud and with a number of cuts and bruises on him from the shockwave. He looked towards the sky seeing the purple-pink sky and flames spitting into the sky. Nearly everywhere he looked he saw fire, smoke and bullets fly into the sky. The sound of gunfire and the screams of people could be heard. Frost only had his combat knife on him since most of his gear got scattered when he went flying.

It had been two hours since Frost regained consciousness and he was still lost. As he continued to maintain a low profile he saw a space marine who had been killed. His weapons still there. Frost was in a dire situation and decided to take the weapons. He also found a small diary on the space marine with drawings of the weapons he had found. The smaller gun he found was labelled as a boltpistol and the slightly larger rifle looking gun was called a boltgun. Frost salvaged the ammo for the guns from the backpack of the space marine before seeing his arm move. Frost removed the space marine's helmet seeing a human face.

"I thought you were dead." Frost tried explaining

"It's okay…" the space marine said coughing violently. Frost took off the chest plate to see a bad flesh wound and applied rubbing alcohol on the wound to prevent infection, before grabbing a bandage from his first aid kit that was attached to his chest rig. He quickly applied the bandage to the wound before handing the space marine his chest plate and helmet.

"You don't mind if I take the boltgun, do you?" The space marine nodded before frost handed him the boltpistol. "I still need you watching my back just in case."

"Where are we heading to, commander?" the space marine asked.

"We need to find out what's going on? Frost said signalling for him to follow.

They continued to walk through the forest till they reached an opening. That's when both of them saw all the survivors of the attack. What caught his eye was that Ashley, Miriael, Shayera and Alice were all among the survivors. The fury in his body had multiplied when he saw enemies with flamethrowers and chainswords ready to kill them. Frost aimed the boltgun at the enemy who was about to kill Ashley and pulled the trigger. Bang! The armoured enemy dropped dead with a hole the size of a golf ball clean through his head. The others had prepared for combat, but nothing could be heard.

A few moments passed before Frost emerged from the shadows of the forest. His body still in pain and the fury emitting from him enough to scare everyone. Frost raised the boltgun and shot the two enemies closest to him killing them instantly before shooting the other enemies. A few minutes later all the enemies were dead. Their blood stained the grass, the bullet casing littered around. Frost changed the magazine of his boltgun before putting in on his back. He grabbed his knife and went over to the survivors before cutting the binds that had restrained them.

"Anyone got a working communicator?" Frost asked before one ultramarine stood up handing him the communicator. Frost had called for an evac craft to pick them up before a portal emerged behind him and the same warlord from before dug his claw through the back of Frost lifting his dying form into the air before tearing the claw out and leaving Frost in a pool of blood to die.

The others were taken by the warlord's troops leaving Frost alone to die. The warlord returned to his immaterium before the portal closed and the storms subsided. The evac craft had arrived. A space marine had emerged from the craft picking Frost up before carrying him back onto the evac craft.

Three weeks of emergency medical work was undertaken to save Frost's life. At times it looked grim. But Frost pulled through. Frost had returned to Earth to take time off. His injuries were slowly recovering, and he hadn't been doing well.

Admiral Hackett had entered Frost's office.

"U okay son?" He said asking Frost

"im stuck in a damn office whilst everyone who I was sworn to protect gets put in danger." Frost anger had flared and before anyone could stop him he threw stuff off his desk flipping it then punching the window so hard it cracked and was on the verge of breaking.

In the warp:

The warlord had visited the dungeon area where he kept his new prizes. He would turn them against Frost one by one. Ashley would be the last to fall but only after weeks of torment and realisation that Frost wasn't saving her this time. The gods of chaos had begun marking them as property of Slaanesh.

The warlord was pleased to see his new assets in their demonic forms. He knew Frost had sure been killed but even the gods were in for a shock when Frost would return. What would be their downfall is the fury that Frost would unleash upon them.

Earth:

Frost had disguised himself as another soldier and began his patrol. He knew that the others were in hell now. Both figuratively and without Frost's knowledge literally. After 30 minutes of patrolling Admiral Hackett had called for him.

"I'm glad to see my message got through to you." Hackett said in his usual monotone of a voice.

"You got some intel for me I presume?" Frost said

"I found some candidates to bolster your commando team." Hackett had to choose his words carefully since Frost was in a bad way.

"Send the files to my office and I'll look over them." Frost said before leaving for his office.

After arriving at his office, his secretary walked in with a coffee and the files for Frost. She knew he was in a bad way and that it remained his job to ensure that the ideals of Humanity stood strong.

"If I may suggest, your best bet is to journey with Commander John Shepherd." She said

"Mira, I know your trying to help but I need to keep a low profile." Frost said

"You said it yourself. You need to get out the office. This would be the best way." Mira said

"Maybe your right" Frost said

"Im always right commander it's why im your secretary." Mira said

"You're my secretary because im shit at paper work and can't ever get it in." Frost said earning a harsh glare from her.

"Careful commander I bite" Mira said to which Frost wolf whistled

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Frost said she then turned and left the room. As she left her sway became more seductive and her hips swung from side to side.

UN HQ Spaceport, Earth:

The new ship that had been under construction had finally been unveiled. The UNS Normandy. The ship incorporated both Human and Turian design since it was a joint project. Captain David Anderson and Commander John Shepherd were currently in talks by the entrance to the UNS Normandy. Frost had arrived with his combat gear on and his rucksack on his back. He was carrying his m4a1 with holographic sight and an undermount grenade launcher.

"Ghost reporting for duty Captain:" Frost said using his cover name.

"Welcome aboard the UNS Normandy. I'll brief you when we arrive at our mission." Anderson said

Ghost simply nodded before walking aboard and finding himself somewhere quiet enough not to be disturbed.

15 hours had passed, and the Normandy was nearing Eden Prime. Ghost didn't like being here since it brought back bad memories. Anderson had sent a message for Ghost to meet him and Shepherd at the briefing room.

Briefing room, UNS Normandy:

The original mission had been compromised and now Ghost knew he should have just kept his mouth shut about it all. The reports stated a huge vessel of unyielding power had attacked the colony and that it was burning down a lot quicker than last time. Ghost prepped his gear knowing that he was going to need to bring his 50-calibre sniper rifle.

Eden Prime:

Captain Kyra was running. Her platoon were wiped out and the destruction around her continued to take place. Two Geth drones had been chasing after her. She tripped landing on her stomach and as she was about to get up a loud bang was heard. Both drones simply crashed into the mud sparking. Ghost had walked forward with his mp5 in hand. His sniper slung over his back. He kicked both drones to ensure they were down before seeing two Geth soldiers put the body of a dead human over a spike being impaled. Ghost grabbed the captain dragging her to cover before opening fire at the Geth soldiers. They were quickly taken down since the rounds hit them in the head busting their cyclops flashlight heads.

"Who are you?" Kyra demanded going to grab her sidearm only for Ghost to stamp on her gun preventing her using it.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what matters is the beacon." Ghost said pointing his mp5 at her.

"stand down Ghost." John said arriving with Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko and lance corporal Richard Jenkins. Ghost simply walked over to his bit of cover looking out for any Geth to blast. Ghost simply signalled that he was going ahead and left before anyone could help.

John, Kaiden, Kyra and Richard moved forward attacking any Geth they encountered then saw the spikes that once held humans descend and the humans now converted to mindless cybernetic husks.

Ghost had arrived at the space port seeing two turians. One of them he identified as Nihlus but the second turian was a mystery to him. Ghost saw the second Turian pull a gun on Nihlus and Ghost pulled the trigger to his sniper sending a round at the turian. The round slammed of his shields alerting Nihlus to his killer. The turian ran off with fifty calibre rounds slamming objects near him including boxes and approaching Geth infantry. Nihlus had remained in cover the entire time to not get hit by the number of rounds that were devastating the Geth forces near him.

A couple of minutes later Ghost reached Nihlus safely signalling to him to follow him. He then lead the way through the colony tearing apart any Geth resistance that was set up against him. Nihlus was disarming the last bomb when John and his team arrived. Ghost had picked off the last Geth trooper then looked at John.

"Your late." Ghost said in his usual emotionless tone

"We were dealing with a Geth patrol that had ambushed this group of marines." The group of marines had finally caught up and readied themselves for the next objective.

Ghost simply shrugged his shoulders then walked over to where the Prothean beacon was located. Captain Kyra had stepped too close to the beacon before it began to drag her towards it. John ran past Kaiden and push Kyra out the way only to be struck by the beacon. John was out cold within seconds of the beacon exploding.

"Kaiden call in extraction, I got the commander." Ghost said as he dragged John away from the remains of the beacon. Moments later the UNS Normandy had arrived and Ghost picked up John slinging him over both of his shoulders before carrying him onboard. The rest of the survivors followed Ghost onboard before the Normandy lifted off and left Eden Prime.

UNS Normandy, in-route to the Citadel:

John had finally woken up and was being attended to by doctor Karen Chakwas. Ghost had gone to the kitchen to grab another MRE (Meal Ready to Eat) from the refrigeration unit. He then sat down at the table and began eating. Five minutes later captain Anderson had waked past to go check on shepherd.

Ghost decided he was going to go down to the armoury and fix his gun. Ghost had been fixing his m4 rifle for the twelfth time when Captain Kyra had gone to see him.

"I want to apologise for what happened down on Eden Prime." Kyra said only for Ghost to ignore her completely. Ghost had heard the ship dock before grabbing his sling bag, his sidearm holster with his m9a1 sidearm in, his body armour and his m4 rifle before pushing past her and leaving the ship.

Citadel:

Ghost had joined Captain Anderson, John, Kaiden, Richard and Kyra at the UN Embassy.

"This is an outrage…" Udina the human representative begun stating only for Ghost to step forward.

"The council don't give a damn about humanity. Face it we would need to be down to the last humans on Earth before they would consider. So, lets make it clear, for every human that's been killed by your rogue spectre, I will personally kill ten members of each of your species till you come to terms that im happy with." Ghost said in a cold manner scaring everyone.

"Now just a minute…" The turian councillor tried to say only for Ghost to jump in.

"Every time Humanity looks for assistance you've ignored us. Every fight we had to endure we did alone without your help. But you have the audacity to take credit for the actions of humans who went above and beyond their calling as soldiers." Ghost spat with venom in his voice pointing a finger of accusation at them.

"Please come to terms that our decisions affect trillions…" Tevos said.

"Marshall Commander Westbrook was right about you lot. You won't admit a threat exists until it's seconds from ending your pitiful existences. Do tell Tevos, who did you pleasure enough to tell the galactic community that Humanity are and will remain second rate citizens. Our navies could erase your existence, our armies shall trample you, our tanks will crush you and our artillery will bring the skies crashing down upon you." Ghost said clearly pissed off with council.

"Please understand that we have to make difficult choices." Tevos said clearly scared by Ghost.

"Your 'difficult' choices seem to consistently screw humanity over so why don't you suck me off." Ghost said

"Im sorry if our choices have affected humanity but we have to do it." Tevos said scared that Ghost may flip.

"Your sorry? YOUR SORRY?! You're the reason Humanity has been forced to work alone." Ghost yelled making the others in the room back away quickly.

"How about we make a new deal that suits both sides?" Tevos said making Udina jump at the opportunity.

"We accept…" Udina never got the chance to finish as Ghost knocked him out cold.

"We are done here." Ghost slammed the control panel ending the meeting.

Ghosts simply turned looking at the others then walking out. The others had called for a medical team since Udina ended up with a broken nose and a head concussion. Ghost had ventured off to a nearby bar. He decided he needed to have a drink and went with a bottle of water. A couple of Turians and an asari commando walked behind him pulling guns on him.

"Saren brought some rookies to try to kill me." Ghost said in an ice cold manner before laughing. The laugh was enough to make the asari reconsider her choice. The two turians saw this and one tried to grab her only to see his buddy get flung straight into the shelf of drinks. Ghost then grabbed the other turian by his throat lifting him off the floor. John and the others had arrived to see the turian get his windpipe crushed before being thrown at a nearby window sending him into the city below. The Asari commando begged for her life and Ghost knew he won. He grabbed her dragging her away.

Seven hours had passed and the Asari commando had joined Ghost. Ghost had really sent a message. They were now at the meeting chambers and were discussing the C-SEC findings. Saren was present through comms.

"So, the chicken shit returns." Ghost said arriving with his 50-calibre rifle resting on his shoulder.

"Who the hell is this? Another of Captain Anderson's goons." Everyone got real nervous afterwards seeing that Ghost was ready to start killing.

"Im the guy that saved Nihlus from your treachery, im the guy who sent you running whilst destroying your Geth partners. So, chicken shit if you want a rematch im here on the citadel or are you afraid I may tear your skull out and hang it on my wall." The tension was at critical.

"Can we please get back to the situation at hand?" Tevos said clearly starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, shut up you half witted moron. Tevos I do wonder whether you spent your young days slinging your body on the streets. Cause I know too many women like you. They claim to be all powerful but in truth they are little more than servants." Ghost said shocking everyone.

Tevos was on the verge of bursting into tears whilst Saren and Ghost were in the midst on a shouting war that was getting more and more offensive by the second.

"ENOUGH!" Tevos shouted in anger.

They all looked at her then Ghost said "I like this side of her. Seems more productive." Tevos was on the brink of bursting into tears. "See what you've done Saren. Your stupidity caused this." Saren ended his communication very angry and Tevos had run to her office in tears. They all looked at Ghost with the look saying, 'fix this or else'. "Fine I'll fix this as usual I guess." Ghost said walking towards Tevos's office.

The Asari councillor's office:

The door opened, and Ghost walked in to see her on the nearby sofa crying into the pillow. Ghost closed the door behind him and sat across from her.

"I presume I struck a bad nerve." Tevos looked up nodding slightly with her makeup running down her face.

"I'm… sorry. You were right… about my younger days." She said sniffling.

"Hey your fine. Least you had something." Ghost said

Tevos looked at Ghost as his hand began shaking at the thought of his past. The knock on the door was Ghost's reminder that time's up. Ghost simply walked over to the balcony before jumping down landing in the water.

Thirty minutes had passed, and Ghost had finally returned to the Normandy. He found that everyone was in the communication room and decided to go to the armoury. Ghost continued to work on his weaponry alone with only the desk light on to minimalize the light. Kyra had arrived and simply watched him. Ghost looked at her.

"Great another distraction what do you want?" Ghost said his manner even colder than before.

"I just wanted to get to know you." Kyra said innocently.

That was the final straw for Ghost as he threw a chair at her. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I would have left you on Eden Prime. I saved you twice in one mission and now you suddenly think that we should be friends." Anderson and John had arrived to see Kyra trying to communicate with Ghost.

"Please calm down. Ghost please." Ghost had calmed down then sat down by his desk. She walked over to him to ensure he was ok. "I know your angry but please try to understand that we are on the same team." She said in a gentle voice before she saw Anderson and John standing there.

"You okay?" Anderson asked to which Kyra nodded.

Ghost simply walked past them going to the kitchen area to grab some grub. John had gone with Kyra and Jenkins to retrieve evidence. A few hours had passed, and word had been sent to both Captain Anderson and Ghost that the hearing was about to begin. They left for the hearing together and the silence was enough to say that something was wrong.

Citadel, council chambers:

"The massacre on Eden Prime was a success. The beacon has brought us one step closer to the conduit… and one step closer to the return of the reapers." The voice of Saren present in the recording and another voice.

"Time to lynch Saren if you ask me." Ghost said

"The evidence is irrefutable. Saren will be stripped of his spectre status." The turian councillor stated.

"Anyone catch the second voice in the evidence?" Ghost asked

"That second voice was matriarch Benezia. A well-respected matriarch at that as well with many followers." Tevos said

"Something tells me im going to need a bigger gun." Ghost said with all of them looking at him.

"Sure, your heavy sniper won't cut it?" John asked

"Against Saren's flagship it would be like a toothpick against an aircraft carrier." Ghost replied

"If that will be all..." Tevos never finished that line since Ghost had literally jumped up.

"Saren has to be stopped. If that means you have to make John a spectre then you will do it. That way it's a win win situation. You don't have to send a fleet in, I get to butcher that chicken shit Saren and Galactic peace holds for now."

"Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities of the galactic order." The turian councillor said

"Humanity is the centre piece of most civilisations, diplomacy and peacekeeping. We defend thousands of star systems; our navies represent our abilities to bring peace freedom and liberty to all no matter what and we have built huge amounts of infrastructure costing trillions of credits to defend even your homeworld. Im pretty sure we are beyond ready if anything it's been overdue now." Ghost replied clearly ready to put the council in their place.

"very well then Ghost and John shepherd please step forward." Tevos said

"Wait! If im doing this I want it under my official name not my code name." John and Anderson both went wide eyed when Ghost said this.

"Are you telling us that you've been using a codename the entire time since this incident started?" Tevos said to which ghost nodded.

Ghost took off his helmet, then his sunglasses followed by his ski mask revealing the face of Marshall Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook. The cameras had caught all of this and they televised to all corners of the galaxy.

Utter silence. Frost put his sunglasses back on followed by his helmet before looking at the council.

"We got a rogue spectre to hunt and two decorated war heroes to make spectres." Frost said

"Of course." Tevos said with a smile on her face.

The ceremony lasted two hours with Both John and Frost being declared as the first spectres of Human race. All over the galaxy people were celebrating both the new spectres and the return of Marshall commander Westbrook.

UNS Normandy, citadel:

Both Frost and John had returned to see Udina and Anderson waiting for them.

"one of our colonies, Feros, went silent an hour ago. At this time, we think Saren is involved. We also have a situation on Terra Nova requiring your assistance, and we have found you someone who can help with your vision John. An asari who studied the disappearance of the Prothean Race. Her name is Liara T'soni." Anderson said.

"John, I say we split up. I'll go to Terra Nova you and your crew head to Feros. Once you're finished with Feros meet at Terra Nova." Frost said to John.

"Good call Frost." John said

"Anderson can you contact the UNS Titan and have them send my fighter." Frost asked Anderson

"I'll send word for the UNS Titan to deliver your fighter." Anderson said.

"Thanks this will give me time to ensure im geared up." Frost said.

John boarded the UNS Normandy SR1 and Frost watched as the UNS Normandy SR1 departed from the citadel. Frost then grabbed his gear and walked over to the dock awaiting his fighter.

A few minutes passed as the fighter arrived. Frost climbed in f-35 lightning fighter. The fighter had undergone much prototyping to make it space-worth and now the UN were mass producing them. Frost put his gear in the space behind his seat hearing a female complain.

"OWWW!" Frost looked at her instantly identifying her.

"Shadow?! What are doing in my fighter?" Frost yelled at her.

"Im coming with you to your next mission." Frost simply groaned not liking this.

"Fine but you follow my orders to the letter no exception." Frost said

"Jeez someone's grouchy." Shadow said.

Frost piloted the fighter out the bay and began flying away from the citadel. They flew to distress beacon at Terra Nova which took about four hours.

"Alright the distress beacon seems to be coming from the mined out Asteroid that Terra Nova planned to use as a shipyard. It looks like there is a distress call going to us." Frost said

"Mayday… Mayday… Batarians have seized control of the meteor and plan to drive it into the capital of Terra Nova. Please help." Then the comm link went dead.

Frost wasted no time and landed the fighter before grabbing his helmet and his rifle. He jumped out the fighter with Shadow following him. They advanced towards the first fusion generator. Outside must have been three guards. Frost quickly silenced them before advancing on the door. Shadow follows in then closes the door behind her. She would stay by the door to prevent reinforcements arriving. Frost spared no time and quickly and methodically killed off all the Batarian terrorists. Frost reached the control room before shutting down the engine. On the way out, they found the chief engineer on the rock.

"Thank God you're here" The chief engineer said

"My name is Marshall Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook. My partner in crime over there is Captain Shadow. We are Commissioned Officers in the UN military. May I ask your name?" Frost asked in a professional tone that made Shadow blush under her helmet.

"My name is Simon Atwell. Im the chief engineer here on this rock." He said

"Simon I need to know something." Frost said

"What is it?" Simon said

"Why are the Batarians here?" Frost stated

"I think they want to use the asteroid to destroy the colony." Frost internally groaned

"We will head out stay here and if we find any survivors we will send them here." Frost said

Frost and Shadow moved to the next facility killing any Batarians in the facility and turning off the fusion core before moving on. They reached the final fusion core facility only to encounter anti-vehicle mines. They managed to get past them disabling the mines before entering the final fusion engine. As they prepared to leave the facility they ran into a group of Batarians. A quick showdown and some persuasion reminded these Batarians that Frost was a force to be reckoned with. They left quickly and gave the terrorist leader's location to Frost.

At the main HQ:

The survivors had been rounded up and put into a room with the bomb. Frost entered the main room seeing the hostages and the terrorist leader. Balak soon entered the room with his two guards and a barely tamed varren. A tense stand-off leads to Frost's AI disarming the bombs before Balak could pull the trigger and his entourage all being killed. Balak gets shot in the leg twice and Frost kicks the gun near Balak away from him. Shadow arrives, and cuffs Balak before Frost knocked him out cold.

Frost walked towards the room where the hostages were and freed them. The chief engineer turns up again thanking them for their heroic actions. Shortly after departing the UNS Normandy arrived they departed for the Citadel.

Citadel:

The journey seemed quicker than usual to Frost but he didn't question it. The UNS Normandy had docked and they were now handing over an unconscious Balak to the C-SEC team that was waiting. They had sent him off for processing whilst Frost and John had headed for the council chambers.

They had arrived to give a debrief on the situation in the traverse. With the capture of Balak still fresh in everyone's minds it was a clear and good-reasoned decision for choosing Frost as a spectre.

The rest of the meeting went by without any form of notice. John and Frost continued to talk as they headed for the UNS Normandy.

"John you go get your Asari babe I'll go to spectres requisitions and see what they got to offer." Frost said as John chuckled before leaving Frost to his thoughts.

Frost was thinking to himself. He knew something was off about all of this. Someone was pulling the strings to this masquerade and Frost was about to find them. Then it hit him. Frost had realised that ninety percent of all those who were kidnapped by that warlord were females. Frost knew he needed to find out how to find them.

Frost had spent the last few hours looking through the inventory seeing the black widow sniper rifle. Frost knew he would need an arsenal of weapons for this to work. He purchased the rifle before leaving with it being transferred to his command ship the UNS Titan.

A few hours passed when the UNS Normandy returned John walked out to see Frost waiting.

"You decide to plan your future with blueberry here on the way? Your late." Frost said to see John and the asari blush like mad.

"Marshall Commander Frost Derek James Westbrook, I am Doctor Liara T'soni." The blue asari said.

"Nice to see ya breathing doc." She looked at Frost confused then realised that it was probably a human thing.

Frost grabbed his gear before boarding the UNS Normandy.

Virmire:

A few hours had passed as the UNS Normandy had arrived at Virmire. They disembarked the Mako to find an STG detachment under the command of Captain Kirrahe. Frost and Kirrahe discuss the necessary plan for the mission whilst John talks Wrex into realising that the cure here must be destroyed.

Frost briefed everyone on the operation. Kyra would join the STG in their assault whilst Shepherd and his crew would infiltrate the facility to disrupt it and find evidence. Frost would solo the AA guns and cause havoc.

With the plan in place everybody embarked on their objective. Frost ran towards the door before kicking it in seeing a group of Geth troops. Frost pulled the pin of the emp grenade frying their circuits before advancing.

Ten minutes of explosions and mayhem later the tactical nuke was in position and everybody was pushing towards evac. Kyra and Kirrahe ran towards Frost telling him that they need to exfil immediately. The three of them ran to evac with things exploding around them. The Normandy had arrived at the nuke site and John was busy getting everyone aboard. The three of them arrived running towards the Normandy. John could see the number of Geth and explosions following them and decided it was time to go fast.

Joker kicked the Normandy into full power flying as far from Virmire as they could before the Nuke detonated destroying the base.

"Joker, I owe you a case of beer." Frost said slowly regaining his breath. "Now you see cheerleader how the top dog rolls." Frost said patting Kyra's shoulder making her blush from calling her cheerleader.

Citadel:

John and Frost had arrived with the others to give the debrief on what transpired on Virmire.

"Score 1 me score 0 rogue turian." Frost chuckled.

They all looked at him uneasy.

"What? His ego is worse than my need for battle." The others laughed at this, but they knew it was true.

"So, you used a nuke on a garden world and call that discreet." The Turian councillor stated.

"Well we killed an abomination with mistress death's favourite toy. Nuke them back to the stone ages." Frost said.

"Well I'd say problem solved." The turian councillor said.

Frost internally facepalmed so hard he thought he had given himself a head concussion.

"Saren is loose and knowing him he will continue his war regardless of our Rambo style guerrilla war against his research facility. Besides if we leave this a lot of people will die." Frost said

"Saren has nothing left he is no longer a threat." The Asari councillor said.

"Why are you politicians so far up your own arses?" Frost asked hearing a few of the soldier fail miserably at containing their laughter.

"Your mission is finished spectre await further instructions." The Turian inspector stated before the meeting was dissolved.

In a bar, citadel:

"The UNS Normandy has been put on lockdown." John said

"soon enough Saren will attack we need to be ready and we need to get to Ilos to stop this insanity before we end up getting our heads served at a tribunal." Frost said as John nodded.

"Then maybe we can help." Said a voice as Frost and john looked to see Captain Anderson and John's little sister Jane standing in front of them.

Frost and John made room at their booth to let the new guests sit down. Jane quickly taking the seat next to Frost only for Frost to see an amused look on both Anderson and John's face.

"Don't. Even. Start." Frost said in a low and deadly voice.

Frost simply grabbed his cup taking another drink. The brandy had a measly burn unworthy of calling it a burn. Jane simply moved closer to Frost only for Frost to push her back. After a few minutes of struggling she ended up on his lap. Frost simply sighed knowing it was already a long enough day.

"We need to get to Ilos." Frost said looking at Anderson.

"I can remotely order the release from the ambassador's computer." Anderson said quietly so only the three in the same booth could hear him.

"Do it." Frost said.

Frost got up much to the disappointment of Jane who was comfortable. John and Jane followed Frost to the Normandy whilst Anderson went to the human embassy. Anderson entered the human embassy seeing Councillor Udina at his workstation. Anderson then knocked out Udina before accessing the workstation. He sent the release order for UNS Normandy allowing the ship to leave the citadel quickly. Amidst the confusion the UNS Normandy quickly leaves the system.

Onboard the UNS Normandy:

Frost was looking through the armoury ensuring all the guns armour and vehicle components were in tip top shape. Everyone else were upstairs grabbing some grub or so Frost had thought. Kyra had stood next to him edging closer by the second.

"I know what you want Kyra. And I can't give it to you. People who end up close to me end up disappearing or worse and right now I've got to ensure that this problem is dealt with quickly." Frost said in an emotionless voice.

"Am I not good enough? Is that it?!" Kyra started yelling

"When this is all over, I promise we will get to be together. Even if I have to come back from the dead a thousand times over." Frost said

"I… understand" Kyra stated before running off.

Frost continued to prep his gear knowing he had a tough fight ahead of him. A few hours had passed before Frost had put on his gear and arrived at the bridge.

"The drop zone is a risky endeavour, but I can pull it off." Frost said as he arrived to deliver a solution to the crew who had been arguing.

"Then you and me will do this alone." John stated shocking the crew.

"Well John I like your sense of endorsing danger. Let's do that. Joker take the Normandy straight to Earth and tell UN command that I'm ordering the UNS Titan and the 16th fleet to prepare for an attack on the Citadel." Frost stated before him and John disembarked for Ilos.

Ilos:

The mako had hit the ground hard causing some minor scratches but had landed in the 20m space successfully. Frost and John had pushed through the ancient temple finding the console needed to open up the locked door. They continued to push deeper into the facility where they were confronted by a Prothean AI which Frost's AI had integrated with to obtain all information on it's drives before letting it rest for all eternity. They then progressed to the conduit which was a mini mass relay which Saren had used to infiltrate the citadel.

Citadel:

The mako had spun out of control before landing on the roof. John and Frost had jumped out before blasting through husks and geth alike whilst Frost's custodian powers had purified both the geth and organics.

Frost had extended his powers to the entire system ensuring that all was purified before proceeding to the council meeting chamber. There Frost had purified Saren before re-establishing communications and unlocking the mass relay allowing the UN and council forces to retaliate alongside the now freed geth forces to destroy the reaper once and for all.

The UNS Titan unleashed a barrage capable of destroying entire fleets into the reaper tearing it apart before the railguns vaporised its core. The reaper exploded with red lightning tearing its vessel apart. A part of the vessel collided with council's chamber causing a large amount of damage from within. Frost got up afterwards helping Saren up but it seemed that John had disappeared. A piece of rubble fell and the search party saw both Frost and Saren which caused some alarm but Frost quickly disarmed the tension.

UN Headquarters, Earth, 2 weeks after the destruction of the reaper:

Frost was wearing his formal military wear and was standing infront of a podium. The media had flooded in by the mile once word got out about the attack on the Citadel.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen,

Im sure that everyone is aware of the incident on the citadel that occurred two weeks ago. Im here today to address this.

First and foremost I must commend the resolve of C-SEC, the citadel defence fleet and of the UN forces who assisted in the endeavour to secure the citadel. Throughout this operation there have been many who would wonder why the citadel was attacked. The citadel serves as a major political post and thus if it had fallen the damage would have been catastrophic to the council races, the races in council space as well as the UN and her allies. The perpetrators of this incident have yet to be confirmed however it must be made clear that the geth were also victims of this. They had their freedom stripped from them and we will as people stand together to protect those who need our strength.

I am also here this morning to award the crew of the Normandy, Captain Anderson, Commander John Shepherd and Captain Kyra with the distinguished medal of honour.

Their actions throughout recent days have enabled the people of the UN, the council as well as all other races to live in peace. For this we must also reflect on the loss of many good servicemen and servicewomen who had been killed to help bring a resolution to the table and quickly.

Thank you, ladies and Gentlemen for your time."

Frost had marched off the podium before going into the HQ. The news Frost was about to receive was going to be some very blood boiling news indeed.

Frost had just arrived at his office and entered to see generals from across the UN, Citadel races as well as the R.I.N (Republic of Independent Nations) all standing in his office with grim looks on their faces.


End file.
